


Giving the Devil His Due

by frizz22



Series: Deals with the Devil [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Multiple, Sequel, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: Satan she was tired, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. But revolutions didn’t plan themselves.Sequel to Everything Has a Price





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You will need to read the first piece to understand what’s going on. By popular demand, a sequel to my other fic. Sorry for the wait, I’ve never done a sequel before and wanted to make sure that if I did end up writing one that I did it justice. Hope it lives up to your expectations, enjoy!

Zelda woke with a start, her head jerking upright from where it had drooped too far to the side. She turned her head slowly, regaining her bearings. The morgue. She was sitting in the morgue, or as it had been used for most recently, their headquarters for overthrowing the Dark Lord. 

She blinked blearily and tried to concentrate on the wall in front of her, but her vision kept sliding out of focus; Satan she was tired. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but revolutions didn’t plan themselves. And it wasn’t as if she could coordinate their activities during the day. It had been a mutual agreement that until they were ready to make their big move that they would carry on as though everything were normal. Meaning the mortuary was still up and running and Zelda had taken on a few pregnant clients for her newly restarted midwifery business in addition to her work at the academy. All of this also meant that she was running herself a little ragged trying to organize their efforts—not that she’d ever admit that to anyone. 

Standing and moving closer to the display covering the entire back wall of the morgue, Zelda reviewed what they’d accomplished so far. 

Lilith was busy recruiting the demons to their side. Over the course of the past few months they’d slithered and stalked their way out of Hell, depleting the Dark Lord’s power as they did; not that He was aware. He wouldn’t notice until it was too late. Until He went to call upon His minions and found them gone. Until He reached for the reserve of power and found it empty. Zelda smirked, already imagining His rage when He realized what they'd done, how many they had pulled to their side. 

Very few demons had refused them, mother knew best, after all. Those that did were disposed of, quickly and quietly. They couldn’t have any word of what they were doing getting back to the Dark Lord. But there were thousands of demons throughout the realms, so Lilith hadn’t been around much to see their progress; though Zelda kept her appraised by communicating through secured mirrors. 

Zelda made a few more notes on the ‘Demon’ section of her wall and moved to the next, pinching her arms a little to try and wake herself up. This section was broadly named, ‘Equipment’ though it mainly dealt with potions, brews and ingredients. 

Hilda had taken on this aspect with vigor and efficiency. Her sister soon had lists of everything they would need to stockpile in terms of healing balms, calming teas, and harmful potions—everything from ones that burned, ones that froze, to ones that scrambled the mind. If it was deemed even potentially useful the resistance began to set it aside. Hilda had an entire network of witches who were coordinating their gardens so that each was growing different ingredients and each witch was brewing different potions and balms. 

She moved and opened a few of the drawers where bodies were supposed to be stored before burial and did a quick count. Zelda shook her head in awe; Hilda and her crew had added 30 more healing balms and 16 more potions since she’d last taken stock. And this wasn’t their entire supply, each witch in Hilda’s network had similar hoards in their houses, as did the academy. Zelda moved back to the wall and double checked that the numbers had updated themselves automatically. She couldn’t help but notice that a few of the numbers were still ticking up; several witches were getting some late night brewing in…good. 

Sighing and rolling her neck, Zelda went to review the information for their next line of attack, familiars. But Sabrina’s small, cramped scrawl was too difficult for her tired eyes to manage. Grumbling, Zelda produced the reading glasses she still liked to believe she didn’t need; and for the most part she didn’t. But when she’d been up for more hours than she’d slept in the past two days…well, at least there was no one around _(Ambrose)_ to mock her for using them, commenting on her age. 

She had put Sabrina in charge of recruiting unattached goblins, that is, ones that had yet to be selected by a witch or warlock as a familiar. Her niece’s arrangement with Salem made the duo a perfect pair to seek out these creatures for their help. The open contract, as it were, demonstrated to the unattached familiars that witches were willing to move forward, to loosen the binds that came with becoming a familiar. 

Sabrina and Salem came up with the terms themselves before presenting them to Zelda and Lilith. Zelda had been impressed, proudly smiling at her girl as she read off what they wanted to share with possible recruits. Lilith had agreed to the terms with a smile and gave Sabrina permission to spread that word that under the mother of demon’s rule, goblins would be treated much more fairly. 

Word spread quickly, Sabrina had only gone into the woods a few times with Salem to reach out to familiars there before they were coming to her. With each new possible recruit Sabrina and Salem explained that, in exchange for their help in defeating the Dark Lord, familiars would no longer experience horrendous pain when their witch died, and they would no longer be forced to join their master in death. Instead, they would be given the option to follow their witch into the afterlife in a peaceful manner or they could continue out their lives and even opt to be selected as a familiar by someone else. 

They joined in droves. Zelda soon had her hands full managing a spy network made up of a variety of creatures. The smaller ones were placed within homes of some of the most devout Dark Lord supporters, Faustus had provided their names, it would be useful to know their movements and if any had gotten wind of a revolution. The birds were sent to gauge interest in surrounding areas, when they reported back that some were thinking of joining, Sabrina and Salem would teleport out and go through their recruitment process. The larger, more conspicuous, familiars were put on patrol in the woods. The depth of the Greendale woods reeked with magic and harbored any number of things, it was imperative that this area not be a blind spot for them when the battle finally came. 

The final section of the wall was devoted to human recruits, the witches and warlocks they were able to convince to join them. Faustus, Ambrose and the weird sisters were in charge of this aspect of their cause. Prudence and the girls focused on younger members of the coven and students at the academy. They had a shrewd eye for determining who would join, and only had to use memory spells once or twice when they’d misjudged a target. Faustus and Ambrose had to move more cautiously among the warlocks. The current system benefitted them far more than it did the witches, it took more to rally them to their side than the simple promise of freedom. 

But Lilith was more than willing to make, and keep, promises in this covert campaign of theirs. There would be no more signing of the book to achieve full power, no more ritualistic cannibalism, no more harrowing, and the rules surrounding interactions with mortals would be loosened. There would still be stringent guidelines for mortals—they couldn’t risk exposing their kind to the entire mortal realm, but it would no longer be the dichotomy of Path of Light or Path of Night; Sabrina had been thrilled.

While Zelda oversaw all these efforts, she was also in charge of recruiting foreign witches to their cause. They needed to completely overthrow the Dark Lord and simply having their little corner of Greendale rise up would not be enough. So, she reached out to her contacts from her several decades abroad and was surprised to find so many of them willing to join and to continue to recruit on their end. It turned out that the Dark Lord's indiscrimination when it came to taking what He wanted had turned far more witches against Him than Zelda had ever imagined. 

Her network of foreign witches reported back to a select few contacts who then checked in with her to inform her of their progress with recruitment—both with witches and familiars, and stockpiling supplies. With their help they would be better able to simultaneously attack unholy sites when the time came. This would not only weaken the Dark Lord, but also force Him to react, to expose Himself and then they would be able to make their final move. 

During this entire process it became clear that while Lilith was to be the new ruler, Zelda was the general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm nervous about writing a sequel, especially when I liked the ending of the first piece so much. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy :)

Faustus entered the Spellman house and hung up his coat. Despite the fact that he had a perfectly good mansion only ten miles from the mortuary Zelda insisted that they stay in her family home. Claiming that there was safety in numbers and that in order to usurp the Dark Lord effectively she needed to be in the thick of it all. 

He knew better. Knew that regardless of recent events and reassurances that they would all act as Spellman family protectors that Zelda still felt compelled to watch over her family and ensure they were safe; and she couldn’t do that from Blackwood Manor. 

And he found that he didn’t mind staying in the Spellman house as much as he’d anticipated. Didn’t mind the constant noise and chatter, the light that seemed to pour out of the kitchen at all hours and how everyone was frequently checking in on one another. There had certainly been an adjustment period, made slightly easier by Hilda moving into her own room, but an adjustment nonetheless. Zelda informed him that it was only her recent trip to Hell that had the family acting so invasive, that they’d have more privacy once everything quieted down… but he had a feeling that this was how they normally acted. 

Prior to his time at the Spellman residence, Faustus could truthfully say that he’d only ever cohabited a living space with others; whether it be classmates at the academy, fellow acolytes, and even Constance. There’d never been this warmth, this connection, this desire to look out for one another…. It had him understanding Zelda’s actions on another level. Now that he had something this precious, now that he had a wife that he loved, he could say with a certainty that he’d trade his life to preserve it just as Zelda had done. 

Coming back to himself, Faustus turned to head up to bed, it was only then that Faustus noticed the light seeping out from under the door set in the staircase. As he descended the stairs to the morgue, he was thoroughly unsurprised to see Zelda standing in front on her strategy wall; swaying slightly in her exhaustion. 

He frowned as he approached her, he knew what they were trying to accomplish was near impossible, and that it required immense amounts of work. But Zelda had been stubbornly refusing to care for herself throughout their endeavor—he and Hilda the only ones capable of convincing her to rest and eat on a somewhat regular basis. 

Whenever Ambrose or Sabrina tried to coax their aunt into taking a break they would somehow come back upstairs with their own cup of soothing tea, a pastry and orders to sleep. He and Hilda would chuckle at their confounded expressions when they realized that Zelda had turned the tables on them, before going down themselves to drag her away from her wall. 

But he had been gone the past few days to recruit some powerful allies, a successful mission, though it appeared as though no one had checked on Zelda during that time—which, given their family dynamic, he found odd. Faustus had thought Hilda would have at least looked in on her sister, but the younger Spellman was dreadfully busy as well and he couldn’t really blame her for Zelda’s actions. 

It was only when he got within a few feet that he realized Zelda’s exhaustion ran bone deep—she hadn’t even turned to greet him when she heard his footsteps. 

“Zels,” he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. “Come to bed.” 

She leaned back against him heavily but made no move to turn her attention from the wall. “I have to finish organizing the families… _familiars_ ,” she corrected slowly, “that Sabrina recruited the other night. Can’t have them sitting dormant too long or they might think we weren’t serious about needing their help.” Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before returning her gaze back to the wall. Though she kept blinking, as if this would stop the wall from swimming in front of her. 

Faustus released her shoulders and moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view. “Zelda, you can’t even see or stand straight you’re so tired. Come to bed, we’ll finish this in the morning.” He carefully removed her glasses and set them aside before taking one of her hands and tugging her towards the door, not giving her much of an option. She resisted for a moment, eyeing the wall for a second longer, before allowing him to pull her away. 

As she fell into step beside him, Faustus slipped an arm around her waist and waved his other hand to transform the room from their headquarters back to a regular morgue; effectively hiding any evidence of their plotting. They’d almost made it to the stairs when Zelda tripped on the hem of her nightgown in her fatigue. 

“That’s it.” Faustus muttered, and scooped Zelda into his arms bridal style and proceeded to carry her up to their bedroom. 

“Faustus! What—” She began to demand, but his glare quelled her retort and she settled against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Her lack of argument only further proved to him how tired she was, how little sleep she’d gotten since he’d left—she normally fought him when he did anything she considered ‘babying’. 

Nudging the bedroom door open, Faustus carried his wife, he grinned at the term, he’d never thought it would bring him such joy to refer to someone as that, to bed. A whispered spell had the covers sliding back and he gently laid Zelda down on the sheets before waving a hand to change his own clothes. He slipped under the covers as well and tugged Zelda against him, her head resting on his chest and his hand coming up automatically to play with her hair. 

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Zels.” He scolded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “When the time comes, you’ll need to be just as ready as the rest of us and you can’t be if you’re not sleeping.” 

Zelda nuzzled closer to him. “There’s just so much to do—” she replied, a shuddering yawn cutting off her statement as she draped and arm and leg over him. 

Faustus furrowed his brow, “will you reconsider my offer?” At her confused hum, he continued. “Let me replace your position as choir director at the academy or let one of the other teachers cover your languages course. _Just_ until this is over.” 

Shaking her head clumsily against his chest, Zelda mumbled, “we agreed. Business as usual. At least until we’ve won.” 

“I doubt the Dark Lord would be surprised at you cutting back on **one** of your jobs after what you’ve been through. And Lilith, his ‘spy’, is on _our_ side. She doesn’t have to tell him that you’ve temporarily given up anything if we don’t want her to. Zels, please,” he tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly. 

She groaned tiredly, “Faustus, can we—” another jaw cracking yawn interrupted her. “Can we just sleep now and talk later?” 

“How much sleep have you gotten in the past two days?” He knew she needed sleep, but he also knew she was a much more adept liar when rested and he wouldn’t get a full answer from her tomorrow. Zelda purposely buried her face into his neck and grumbled something incoherent. “Zelda…” he warned lightly, gently pulling her hair so that he could hear her properly. 

“What? You know I can’t sleep without you here anyway, I figured I might as well get some work done if I was going to be awake.” 

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, “well, we’re sleeping in tomorrow and then how about we work on whatever you want together, hmm? It’s Saturday, you have no clients, alive or otherwise, no classes, let me help.” He offered, still massaging her scalp. 

Zelda’s response was almost inaudible. “So, you’ll be my second in command?” She quipped sleepily, already drifting off. 

Faustus made a bit of a face, “I was thinking more partners, but if a second in command is what you need, then of course.” But she’d already gone limp against him, breathing evenly. He waved a hand and the lights went out, “until tomorrow general.” He murmured, kissing her head and joining her in sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He woke up first and lay still for some time, not wanting to disturb Zelda… he also rather enjoyed watching her sleep, he never got to see her so still and calm otherwise. Eventually he untangled their limbs and carefully slid out of bed to get them some breakfast. As he made his way down to the kitchen he ran into Ambrose on the stairs. 

Catching the young warlock’s arm, Faustus stilled his progress up the stairs. “You need to end your duties at the academy and return to working full time at the mortuary.” He informed Ambrose. 

“What?! Why? I’ve only just—” Ambrose began to argue, looking affronted. 

“This isn’t a punishment. Zelda is—” 

Ambrose cut him off there. “Oh, done. I’ve got the mortuary covered then.” He gave a brisk nod and turned to leave. 

Faustus blinked, he’d been ready to explain that the boy’s aunt was running herself into the ground and nothing he said could convince her to act otherwise. So, if they simply left her no choice in the matter… well, perhaps it would make a difference. “What? I had a whole,” 

Chuckling, Ambrose clapped him on the shoulder. “I sure you did. But if it’s for Aunt Zelda you don’t need to say anything else. I’ll take over the mortuary with Hilda. That should hopefully free up Auntie Zee a bit.” 

Thanking him, Faustus made for the kitchen once more, grateful that the youngest Spellman wasn’t yet up. Though he and Sabrina had made great strides in their… relationship, it was still awkward to be around the girl by himself. He sensed that she still didn’t quite approve of him, but was letting it slide because Zelda was happy. Hurriedly, so as to avoid the aforementioned teen, he made some tea and a plate of breakfast sandwiches and carried them upstairs. 

Zelda was still asleep when he reached the bedroom, so he carefully set everything down, cast a staying spell on the food so that it would be fresh when they were ready, and went to the bathroom to shower. When he came out a little while later, Zelda was sitting cross-legged on the bed eating with various newspapers spread out around her; she’d taken to reading multiple papers a day to ensure that their efforts were not mentioned in the news. 

Shifting several papers, Faustus joined her, taking a sandwich and some newspapers for himself. They ate in companionable silence, only speaking when a news story caught their eye, though there was no mention of their rebellion; as had been the case since they started this entire endeavor. When they finished, he waved a hand to clear the bed and pulled Zelda into a lazy kiss, pressing her back into the bed, running his hands languidly over her—Satan, he’d missed her while he was gone. 

“Faustus,” she warned softly when they broke, though there was a smile on her lips. He just hummed and moved to kiss along her neck, hands still roaming. “There’s much too much work to be done…” She trailed off, breathing slightly faster as he nipped her neck and continued his path downwards to pay homage to her collarbone. 

“Is there now? All work and no play?” He murmured teasingly, coming back up to capture her lips. “I’ve missed my wife; can we not just be Faustus and Zelda for a little while?” He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “Don our rebellion caps in, say an hour or so?” One of his hands had bunched up the fabric of her nightgown and slipped underneath before sliding up her thigh. 

Zelda emitted a small gasp when he reached his destination. “I suppose, a small, a small break wouldn’t hurt.” She managed, fingers grasping at the hairs at the back of his head. Faustus grinned wickedly and leaned in for a searing kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Roz followed Sabrina down the stairs into the basement. She’d rarely been allowed to visit the Spellman house, and the few times she had Roz had staunchly avoided the morgue; for obvious reasons. But when Sabrina had explained what her family was attempting and asked if Roz would lend her cunning to the cause, well, she hadn’t been able to resist. All it had taken was a little white lie to her dad, he thought they were having a study session that afternoon, and she was off to join a witch rebellion. 

So, that was how she found herself standing in the middle of the morgue, eyes wide as she took in the transformed room. A series of mirrors perched and hung haphazardly around a workbench while a vast array of information covered the back wall. When she peered more closely, Roz realized that the wall was alive—numbers ticked up and down, scrawled messages appeared and then disappeared, and the movements of various animals were being tracked on a real-time map. Roz’s mouth quite literally dropped open as she stood there. 

It was only when Sabrina coughed awkwardly that Roz realized that Zelda and a man, whom Roz assumed was the Blackwood character Sabrina vaguely mentioned, were cuddling on a couch that had been moved into the room; each of them with a pad of paper in their laps and murmuring quietly as they pointed at the wall. Roz couldn’t help but grin, the interaction between the two adults seemed like such an absurdly domestic thing to do while plotting to overthrow the Devil. 

Zelda lifted her head from the man’s shoulder at the noise and turned partially to find the source, she then sat up sharply, cursing quietly under her breath, when she realized who the company was. “Sorry, we got caught up and I lost track of time. I hadn’t realized it was time for our meeting yet.” She waved a hand and her pad of paper vanished while a table and several chairs appeared. “Please,” Zelda gestured to the table and brought the tea over with her. 

Lips curling up in wonder, Roz approached the table slowly, eyes flitting around the room again, taking in all the background magic that seemed to be of no consequence to the others. She chuckled to herself, was this what it was like to be a witch? To have magic just humming in the background all the time? 

“Thank you for coming, Rosalind.” Zelda’s remark interrupted her thoughts, and Roz focused her attention on the Spellman matriarch who had taken a seat at the table. “Sabrina said that you have… visions. That these are what led us to Susie on the winter solstice.” Zelda paused and looked at her expectantly. 

Nodding in confirmation, Roz shifted her weight nervously now that she understood the scale of what she’d agreed to join. “Yes, though I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be. I can’t control them.” She disclaimed, twisting her fingers, eyes shifting between Sabrina, Zelda and the man. 

As if sensing her uneasiness at having an audience, the man stood up. “I’ll be off the to academy. There are several matters I need to attend to that I’ve been neglecting. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” 

The corners of Zelda’s lips lifted as she nodded, “of course, Faustus.” He kissed her briefly and then was gone. Thin air gone. 

“What? Where did he just—, what?” Roz stammered, glancing around the room as if this was some elaborate ruse and he’d just hidden around a corner. 

Sabrina laughed, “witches can teleport, Roz. Sorry, should have given you a heads up.” Just then a bird swooped through the other door and settled precariously on top of one of the mirrors. To Roz’s astonishment, Sabrina nodded at it and stood back up from where she’d settled at the table. “Speaking of heads up, looks like another batch of familiars needs convincing. Sorry, Roz, but I have to go. I’ll be back soon though. Auntie,” she pecked a kiss to Zelda’s cheek, snatched up Salem who’d been winding around her ankles and then was gone as well. 

Zelda turned back to her and watched her intently for a moment. “Now Rosalind, tell me about these visions,” she instructed, lighting a cigarette. 

Still in shock as to the fact that two people and a cat had just vanished into thin air, Roz did her best to explain her cunning to Sabrina’s aunt. The woman listened closely, only interrupting once or twice with questions. When Roz finished, Zelda sat back in her chair and took a long draw from her cigarette. 

“Rosalind, I want you to understand the gravity of the situation. When Sabrina fully explained your ability, I must say I was intrigued and certainly wanted to use it to help our cause. But you are a child, and I do not wish to put you in harms way. This is a very dangerous thing we are trying to do; the chances of death are uncomfortably high.” She shrugged at the admission, as if she’d already met death and found it lacking. “If you do not wish to be a part of this, I understand, and I will personally make sure that neither side comes near you or your family because of your abilities while this plays out.” 

Roz considered the offer, weighed the pros and cons… it was immensely dangerous, yes. Sabrina had harped on that point the entire time it had taken them to walk from Roz’s house to the Spellman’s. But to be able to help the witch rebellion to overthrow their tyrant the Devil? What other 16 year-old mortal could say they’d ever done that? It also, it also didn’t help that Roz felt an embarrassing need to impress and win the approval of the woman in front of her. 

Sitting up straighter, Roz locked eyes with Zelda. “I understand the dangers, Ms. Spellman. But I want to help. The world would be a better place without Satan. And I know how hard Sabrina works to try and do the right thing… if you and the rest of the witching world are in on it this time, then it must truly be the right thing.” 

Zelda smiled and it sent Roz’s insides into knots. “Marvelous, thank you, Rosalind. I cannot express how much your visions may help us. Though I may be able to repay the favor.” She stood and indicated for Roz to do the same. Unsure, she followed Zelda’s lead. “How would you feel if I told you I could restore your sight? Break the curse that has been placed on the Walker women?” 

She swallowed hard, sorely tempted. “No, thank you, Ms. Spellman. It is a generous offer, but as awful as the consequences are, these visions are a gift—even the horrifying ones. I wouldn’t give them up just to see.” Roz pressed her lips together hard, trying to force back her tears. “I’m, I’m learning Braille anyway, so I will still be able to read.” 

Rounding the table to stand in front of her, Zelda arched an eyebrow. “My dear girl, I would _never_ suggest taking your power from you.” She clarified, reaching up and carefully removing Roz’s glasses. “I merely thought it possible to reverse the part of the curse that affected your eyes. You would keep your cunning, as you call it.” She explained, taking Roz’s chin in her hand and turning it slowly side to side, then up and down to examine her eyes. 

“Oh, oh, well I’m, in that case…” Roz stuttered, heat crawling up her neck. “That would be wonderful, thank you, Ms. Spellman.” 

Nodding curtly, Zelda turned Roz’s head once more, carefully pressing at the corners of her eyes. “It is the least we can do. And please, call me Zelda. You’ll be around often enough. In any case, I’m technically a Blackwood now.” 

Exhaling slowly, Roz managed a weak, “congratulations,” too much of her focus on not melting into Zelda’s touch to offer a properly excited response. 

Zelda waved it away. “Thank you again for your help, Rosalind.” She released Roz’s chin and handed her back her glasses. “I’m sure Sabrina will be back soon if you wish to wait upstairs.” 

“Yes, of course Ms.—, Zelda.” Roz corrected, but Zelda was already walking to the set of mirrors and tapping various patterns against the glass. Roz gaped when the mirrors were suddenly filled with the faces of other women. 

“Ladies,” Zelda greeted dryly, “we have some new information…” She glanced back at Roz and gave her a quick smile before jerking her head minutely to indicate that Roz needed to leave. Nodding, Roz slipped her glasses back on and slowly made her way to the stairs; peeking over her shoulder as she went. 

Her heart about leapt out of her chest when she ran smack into Sabrina, having not heard her reenter the room. 

“Roz!” Sabrina greeted her brightly, “how did it go? Auntie Zee wasn’t too harsh or intimidating, was she?” Sabrina asked a little anxiously, chewing her lip. It had been her idea to ask Roz to join, having witnessed herself how useful her friend’s visions could be. But it was still a risk, on all ends. Aunt Zelda could have rejected Roz’s involvement because she was a mortal, or Roz might have just run for the hills and refused to speak to her again for trying to convince her to join an insane mission. 

Sabrina’s confidence dipped a little lower when Roz didn’t answer immediately. But then, “it went really well. I’m joining.” Roz informed her, grinning widely. A sigh of relief escaped Sabrina and she lurched forward to hug Roz. Chuckling, Roz returned the gesture, but when she pulled away, she asked. “Why didn’t you say your aunt was so amazing?” 

Taken aback, Sabrina’s eyes followed Roz’s gaze back to where Aunt Zelda was discussing tactics with the ‘wall witches’ as she and Ambrose had dubbed the women who communicated through the mirrors. “What?” 

Scoffing, Roz rolled her eyes. “Your Aunt Zelda… she’s a badass. And she might be able to fix my eyes without taking away my cunning! I’ve never, granted you never had us over before telling us the truth, but wow. What happened to bring on all this—” She waved a hand to encompass the headquarters. “I thought Zelda was really devout and loyal to her religion.” 

Sabrina shifted uncomfortably, she still hadn’t told anyone about what had happened after Tommy’s resurrection and second death. How Aunt Zelda had sacrificed herself for them, how she’d been willing to do it again to protect them. And that the only reason she was coordinating a revolution was because Sabrina was in debt to Satan and Aunt Zelda wouldn’t let that stand… she didn’t know how to begin to tell that story. 

And she felt that her Aunt Zelda wouldn’t appreciate it being told in the first place. So, instead of the whole truth, Sabrina murmured. “Let’s just say, we all got fed up with being under Satan’s thumb. And Aunt Zelda isn’t one to do anything in halves.” 

Roz nodded, eyes now following Zelda as she paced in front of the mirrors, clearly arguing with one of her foreign correspondents, not that Sabrina could understand, the conversation was in French. Sabrina furrowed her brow and looked at Roz, noting the flush crossing her friend’s cheeks and the look of utter awe in her eyes. 

“Roz, do you, do you have a crush on my aunt?” She asked in disbelief. 

“What?! No!” She exclaimed in a horrified whisper, but how she defensively crossed her arms told Sabrina otherwise. 

Though unsure how to feel about that, Sabrina couldn’t help but grin and tease. “What would Susie say?” She intoned. 

Roz huffed, “She’d say I have excellent taste and that she’s a testament to that. Besides, after you guys saved her from evil Santa, I think she’s been crushing too… but I think she’s crushing on Hilda. Though, to be honest, I think that particular crush started when Hilda saved Susie from those football players in Dr. Cee’s store.” 

Scrunching her nose in distaste, Sabrina gently pushed Roz forward so that she headed up the stairs. It was almost impossible to comprehend that her friends had crushes on her aunts. 

But as she reached the top of the stairs, Sabrina glanced at her ‘amazing, badass’ aunt one more time and remembered Mr. Webster’s words from after he won her trial. He’d told her that no one had ever beaten the Devil. But that she just might. Sabrina hadn’t realized how wrong he was at the time, though she didn’t think either of them could have predicted what would happen to her Aunt Zelda to make her turn on the Beast himself. 

No, Sabrina wouldn’t be the one to beat the Devil… but her Aunt Zelda just might.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have too many fics going and no one to blame but myself. Enjoy :)

Grumbling, Lilith continued her climb up the hill to reach her destination. She normally wouldn’t use the mortal way to hike up the steep incline, but she needed to conserve her magical energy for her big jump back to Greendale. 

As she tripped over yet another snaggle of weeds and roots, Lilith cursed and wished she was back in her cottage, curled in front of the fire in one of the comfy robes Mary had left behind that Lilith liked to pretend she never used. 

The thought had her freezing mid-step, appalled with herself. Had, had she really come to see that dreadful hovel, in Greendale of all places, as home? Scoffing and brushing away such an absurd notion, Lilith forged ahead through the Irish wilderness. 

She’d been overseas for two months now, ever since she and Zelda came up with a strategy to overthrow Lucifer. The only reason she had gotten away with being abroad for so long without the Dark Lord’s knowledge was because the Spellmans and Blackwood gave her regular updates about the mundane aspects of their lives. She then, in turn, passed this information on to Satan, and all she needed for that was a blank wall behind her and a mirror. 

Good thing He hadn’t been more probative, recruiting her demon children had been a more laborious process than she’d expected; though the time spent had been worthwhile. They now had demons positioned across six of the seven continents ready to act and support the witches when they made their move against the Dark Lord. 

Lilith ended her ‘rounds’ in the UK, it had the highest number of sites with the standing stones… even if a good many of those sites were now tourist attractions. But she knew of several that weren’t frequented by mortals due to their remote locations… she just hadn’t anticipated having to trudge through mud, roots and weeds in the dark to get there. Though getting to the standing stones was inconvenient, it was necessary if she wanted to teleport home… back to Greendale, she corrected. These pieces of land held a trove of natural magic within them, magic that a witch, or demoness, could use to amplify her own and make international jumps using teleportation. 

As she neared the top, Lilith paused and took out the handheld mirror she’d carried with her everywhere. Holding it up, she announced clearly, “Zelda Spellman of Greendale.” Colored light waves played across the glass for a moment before the redhead’s face appeared in Lilith’s mirror. 

“What?” Came an irritated greeting. 

Raising a brow at the other woman’s tone, Lilith replied with a sickeningly sweet tone of her own. “Dear Zelda, I’m coming back to Greendale. I’ll be at your house in about ten minutes." 

Zelda rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, “you do realize, that it is two in the morning here, right?” 

“And yet, you answered on the third ping,” Lilith countered, smiling wickedly. 

Rolling her eyes, “fine, I will see you soon. There is much we need to discuss.” Zelda gave in before the mirror went blank once more. 

Lilith smirked, though the Spellman matriarch liked to pretend that Lilith annoyed her and that she just tolerated the demoness, Lilith knew better. She was growing on Zelda, or perhaps wearing her down, but either way, the hostility that permeated their interactions in the beginning had waned. 

The smirk slid off her face though as she turned back to the hill, she still had a little ways to go until she reached the top. But even from here, she could sense the magic seeping out of the ground, saturating the air. It was so strong in some locations that even mortals could feel it, though they tried to explain it away with things like ley lines and science. Some of the more enlightened mortals suggested it was magic, though they mistakenly attributed it to fairies and changelings… as if those small, dull creatures could ever infuse an area with magic like this. 

But, she supposed, it was for the best that mortals didn’t think witches were responsible… the history between their kind and mortals was not a happy one. Lilith reached the summit as this thought crossed her mind and she exhaled in relief, finally. 

She circled the area, murmuring the incantation that would allow her to use the heightened magic to teleport. When she felt the magic hit its peak, Lilith teleported. She appeared on the Spellman’s porch and sagged against the railing for a moment. Even with all her power and the borrowed magic from the standing stones, international teleportation was no small feat. 

Collecting her energy, Lilith waltzed into the Spellman house and followed the light spilling out of the parlor. Zelda was already there and making drinks. Suddenly exhausted, Lilith draped herself on the couch and flung one arm over her eyes. 

“Long day?” Zelda asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

Lilith sighed, “the longest,” she replied melodramatically. 

Zelda shook her head in reluctant amusement and handed Lilith a drink before resuming her seat with a drink of her own. “Glad to be back?” She inquired dryly. 

“Yes.” 

Blinking, Zelda tilted her head and examined the demoness. “Honestly?” 

She smiled wryly, “I’m as surprised as you. Greendale is hardly interesting… But this droll little place has grown on me.” 

“It has that affect, it seems.” Zelda remarked, taking a sip and settling deeper into her chair. “Do you want something to eat? You must be famished from the trip.” 

And though Lilith knew she was offering up whatever leftovers Hilda had in the fridge, she couldn’t help but lift her arm and smile wickedly at the woman across from her. “Well, now that you mention it… Is that husband of yours around?” 

Zelda merely gave her an unamused look and took another drink. 

“You’re no fun,” Lilith complained teasingly, lowering her arm back into place, though she did catch the tiniest lift of the corner of Zelda’s mouth as she did. 

Shrugging, Zelda got straight to the point. “What news do you have?” 

Lilith twisted her lips slightly, though she knew she and the eldest Spellman only had a ‘relationship’ because of their blood pact and common goal of overthrowing Satan, she’d come to value the woman’s companionship and had hoped to speak of other things than the rebellion for once. 

But it appeared that friendship, a mortal concept she once scoffed at, was not in the cards for her. Before, the Dark Lord and Stolas, occasionally one of her children, had been the only connections she’d needed. But after spending so much time with the Spellmans and seeing how they interacted with one another and their close friends—Lilith found that she craved that silly mortal concept of friendship more than she was willing to admit. 

She took a long drink from her glass and rested it on her stomach before replying, “I’ve recruited as many demons as possible. Those that would not join were… were disposed of.” Though she wasn’t an overly attached mother, often leaving the demons to their own devices once they were out in the world, Lilith hadn’t enjoyed killing the small number of her spawn that refused her offer. 

Shaking off a feeling she refused to name…regret, because the mother of demons did not do regret, though she previously thought she didn’t do friendship either…. Spending all this time with the Spellmans was messing with her. Lilith reined in her run-away thoughts and continued. 

“I met with many of your foreign correspondents while I was traveling too. Spoke with them, answered questions. Inspired and rallied the troops, so to speak.” She waved her free hand in the air with a flourish. 

Zelda smiled at her slightly, “so I was told. I was contacted by group leaders after you left each time. They appreciated you meeting with them. From what I gather they are even more devoted to the cause now that they’ve seen and heard you. You’re not some untouchable and mystic force like the Dark Lord.” 

Lilith huffed in surprise, she hadn’t thought the interactions had gone that well, then again, she’d needed translators for a third of the people she spoke with; how Zelda communicated with all of them was astounding. But it was reassuring to know that there wouldn’t be an uprising immediately following her ascension to the brimstone throne. 

“On a somewhat related note, if I ever have to leave for an extended period of time again, we’ll have to work on the ‘information’ you give me to pass on to the Dark Lord.” Lilith gave Zelda a significant look and took another drink. 

She frowned, “what was wrong with what we told you?” 

Lilith chuckled, “it was boring, darling. I had to spice it up. The Dark Lord wasn’t going to believe that you’ve all been so well behaved.” 

“I did die.” 

Waving a dismissive hand, “humans do that all the time,” Lilith reminded the witch. 

Zelda gave her a long look, her fingers coming up unconsciously to stroke the thin, fading scar on her left forearm. “Yes, well, I came back.” She retorted stiffly. 

“Semantics.” 

Running her tongue over her teeth and breaking eye contact, Zelda’s hand gripped the glass in her hand so tightly her knuckles turned white. “You really think He wouldn’t believe we’d been even a little cowed by what happened?” Zelda returned her gaze to the demoness, something sparking in her eyes. 

That’s when she realized she’d hit a sensitive spot. Zelda had been through a horrible ordeal, and Lilith knew despite her entire family witnessing said ordeal, that Zelda likely did not speak of her death, her willingness to die a second time and the impact it had on her psyche. But she had to make sure Zelda understood her point. 

“I’m not downplaying what you went through, Zelda.” She murmured, sitting up and shifting so that she was facing the redhead. “It was incredibly brave, and I am sure it affected you and your family in ways _you_ have chosen not to talk about.” Lilith cocked her head slightly and from the sideways tug of Zelda’s mouth she knew she was right. “To have a connection that strong, so strong I’d risk or sacrifice myself for it… I’ve never had that with anything.” 

Zelda’s expression softened and Lilith plowed on before the woman could interrupt. “So, perhaps I would be ‘cowed’ as well, I cannot say. But the Dark Lord is **not** stupid. You are Spellmans, a family with a history of power and rebellion. Which is why he sent me to spy on you, because while you may have been subdued for a little while, He knew you wouldn’t be for long. 

And guess what, He was right. It hadn’t even been a week and you asked me to join your revolution.” She arched a brow knowingly, “so, no, I didn’t think He’d believe your boring updates. If I hadn’t revised the information before passing it along, He likely would have sent another spy, one that could gather the information He thought I was not getting.” 

“Well, in that case, thank you for your quick thinking.” Zelda acknowledged softly, now twirling her drink instead of attempting to crush it. 

Lilith observed the witch in front of her and leaned forward, “do you, do you _want_ to talk about it?” She asked slowly, voice reaching a much higher pitch than usual at the end…and she instantly regretted the words. Why had she offered? She had no idea how to react should Zelda suddenly decide she wanted to discuss the feelings she seemed content with burying. 

She didn’t know how to provide comfort… especially not to a woman who’d literally allowed her throat to be slashed to save her family. All the ‘sympathy’ Lilith showed to Sabrina had barely covered the broiling irritation and boredom she’d truly felt while dealing with the teenager’s angsty drama; she had no experience dealing with anything anywhere near as daunting and dark as Zelda’s experience. 

Thankfully, after giving Lilith an odd look, Zelda shook her head and stood to refill her glass, topping off Lilith’s while she did. 

Exhaling discreetly, Lilith then found herself saying something else she’d never said with any sincerity before. “Thank you. For everything you’ve done, and are doing, for the rebellion.” Her eyes widened in horror, what was this family doing to her? She’d never asked after anyone else’s health or life before the Spellmans. Had never thanked anyone before them either… 

Zelda scoffed quietly, “I’m not doing it for you.” 

Rolling her eyes, Lilith laid back down. “I’m aware, don’t be a bitch.” This surprised a laugh out of Zelda and Lilith smiled at the sound, it gave her the confidence to continue. “Look, clearly I don’t say this often, and it isn’t easy, so just listen.” She heaved a sigh and knocked back half her drink. “Thank you for helping me get away from the biggest bastard in history.” 

She said it quickly, as if she wouldn’t get the words out if she took her time. Lilith waited for some rebuke, that she should have known, she’d been with Him for centuries and she was just now coming to this realization? But Zelda remained silent, patiently waiting for Lilith to continue. 

“I went with Him, at first, because He was my only ticket out of that disgusting situation the false god tried to saddle me with. I knew what He was; manipulative, dark, violent, dangerous and powerful. It was all part of the appeal, all so vastly different from what the false god was trying to shove down my throat. I relished it, joined in.” She shrugged a little, as if to ask who wouldn’t have done the same in her position and took another drink. “But I stayed for so long, because… because a part of me did love Him. Him and His power. I knew Lucifer was using me to further His agenda, that never mattered to me, we had the same goals, values. I was His confidant, His concubine, His left hand, I was meant to be His queen.” She swirled the ice around her mostly empty glass. “I should have seen long ago that He always planned on replacing me with a ‘new model’. What enrages me about it, though, is that He didn’t even have to gall to kill me Himself.” 

It was Zelda’s turn to lean forward in her seat, “ **that** will be His undoing.” She remarked, eyes gleaming dangerously. “Powerful men who disregard or use the women around them often meet such ends.” 

Lilith rolled her head on the armrest to look at Zelda, holding out her glass, “to powerful women taking down powerful men?” 

Zelda smiled, “I’ll drink to that,” she replied, clinking her glass to Lilith’s. 

“Speaking of powerful men, where is that horrid husband of yours? You never answered me earlier.” Lilith moved off the couch and refilled her drink. Zelda just raised a brow and held out her own glass to be topped off. “Fiiinne, he’s not _that_ bad. He is helping is in our endeavor.” 

Mollified, Zelda replied, “asleep upstairs. And if I don’t return soon, he’ll likely realize I’m not there anymore and come searching so he can scold me for not sleeping enough.” 

Chuckling, Lilith resumed her spot on the couch, but eyed the witch. “You do need to sleep enough. Being powerful won’t be enough if you’re exhausted. And I’m sure you’re at least close to exhausted 80% of the time with all of the jobs you **still** have.” 

Zelda groaned, “not you too. Have you been talking to Hilda?” 

“Well, it’s not like I’d be talking to Blackwood.” Lilith smirked and Zelda huffed in return. “They are right, you know.” When Zelda gave her an unimpressed look, Lilith smiled. “But I’m not tired, and I gather that neither are you which is why you were up to begin with. Give me a status update?” 

Clearly pleased someone was treating her like normal and not like she would break, Zelda dove into the conversation. They talked shop, as Ambrose called it, for a little while longer before they merely stopped to just drink and share stories of their time in decades long gone. 

Lilith smiled as the conversation shifted and progressed… perhaps she and the Spellman matriarch would be friends when this ended after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sabrina and whatever ally she was bringing were late. Everyone else, the Spellman sisters, Ambrose, and Blackwood were already sitting around the table Zelda had conjured, reviewing their plans to hit the unholy sites. Lilith, somewhat bored, was tracing a pattern in the wood with her finger nail when the morgue door swung open to admit the late arrivals. She hadn’t intended to turn around to greet them, only she recognized the voice of Sabrina’s guest, causing her to whip around in her seat, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

“Sorry,” Roz apologized, taking off her coat as she entered the room further, “my dad was going on about not staying out too late on… a… school… night—” the girl then stopped mid-step, having caught sight of her “Ms. Wardwell?” She stared at the woman who, until just a few months ago, had been their teacher. “You’re, you’re a witch too?” 

Lilith smiled a little awkwardly, “Roz, I didn’t realize you would be here.” She widened her eyes slightly and turned to look at Zelda. 

Unconcerned and ignoring Lilith’s attempt to make eye contact, Zelda stirred her tea. “Rosalind here is the one with visions, surely I told you this last night when you arrived.” 

A slightly forced chuckle came from her, “oh, no, Zelda, I am _sure_ I would recall if you told me one of my former mortal students was having visions and involved in this rebellion of ours.” 

“So, you _are_ a witch!” Roz interrupted, looking at Lilith curiously. 

“Technically a demon,” Lilith corrected, shifting to face Roz once more. “Mother of demons.” She elaborated with a proud smile. Blackwood rolled his eyes and muttered something about being humble under his breath. Lilith shot him a look and then turned her attention back to Roz. “You can call me Lilith.” 

Furrowing her brow, Roz took a seat. “Wait, so you’re _not_ really Ms. Wardwell? I don’t—” 

Thankfully, Sabrina took this moment to jump in, “I’ll explain it all later.” Lilith exhaled quietly in relief, knowing her former student would likely be reluctant to work with the demon that murdered her real teacher. 

It took the Spellmans months to come to terms with everything Lilith had done to them; let alone forgive her. But at some point during their plotting, she had become a weird extension of their family, like some kind of vodka aunt; much to her liking. 

Roz, however, didn’t have the luxury of months to process the truth and move on and they really did need to focus if they were to pull off their vandalism and destruction of unholy sites tonight; so, Lilith was grateful Sabrina had cut in and offered to explain at a later date. 

Zelda, apparently in agreement, carried on the meeting as if there hadn’t been a disruption. Discussing who would lead the groups, which unholy sites they would hit and where the rendezvous points were should they be interrupted—either by witch or mortal. Should they be caught in the act, the entire group was to teleport away while the leader adjusted the witness’ memory before disappearing as well. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Roz said softly, looking to Zelda. “Since we’ve been working together on honing my cunning, I can focus on events I know are about to happen and get vague impressions of how they will end.” She dropped her gaze shyly when Zelda smiled at her and continued, now addressing the table. “I’ve had a few visions, and though most of them are just fire and smoke, the overall mood is joyous, there isn’t any fear or disappointment because someone was caught or unable to carry out their part.” 

A grin crept across Lilith’s face, how had she not sensed the power brewing in the girl? Was it because she'd been too focused on Sabrina and sabotaging her friends to really see them as people? Likely, they were just mortals in the periphery of her mission at the time, but she was seeing clearly now, and Lilith mentally applauded Zelda’s recruitment choice. “Magnificent. Roz, how detailed are these visions? How far into the future—” Zelda certainly hadn’t mentioned they had this kind of ability on their side, and Lilith needed to know more. 

Shaking her head, Roz lifted her eyes. “The detail depends. It can be vivid, like when Susie was taken by demon Santa, or vague like now.” 

Before Roz could apologize, Zelda patted her hand and cut in. “Her abilities are not like a normal seer’s, Lilith. We have been working together, practicing, but there is still much we are both learning. Rosalind has come quite far though; her control is improving every day.” Roz blushed and fought the smile that threatened to split her face at the praise. 

“Fascinating…” Lilith cocked her head and examined Roz a little more closely. 

“Quite right, I’m thinking of writing a book about it when this is all over, with Rosalind’s permission, of course.” Zelda also turned to look at Roz, who seemed rather flustered being at the center of attention of the two powerful women. 

Hilda spoke up then, “alright, alright. Leave the poor dear alone, shouldn’t we be going?” They all turned and looked at the clock on the wall. 

Ambrose nodded and stood first, “right you are, auntie. Everyone should be gathering outside, I’ll start splitting them into groups.” He left and everyone else was a little slower to collect their things. 

Grinning, Lilith turned to Zelda, “shall we, dear?” 

Blackwood blinked and turned to her. “You’re not in Zelda’s group, Lilith. You have your own to lead.” 

Lilith hummed and shook her head, “I thought you could lead my group, your excellency,” she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she stated his title. “And I’ll take your place in Zelda’s group.” 

He began to argue back, “And why would I switch—” 

“Why wouldn’t you?” The demoness interrupted, a mischievous glint in her eye as she stood and circled behind Zelda’s chair. “Are you afraid someone will woo your lovely wife away from you, Faustus?” She bent over, resting a hand on the back of Zelda’s chair while the other played with the ends of the redhead’s fiery locks. “Afraid she’ll realize there are really _much_ better options out there for her?” Lilith leaned even closer, her words delivered right next to Zelda’s ear, though everyone could hear them. 

Waving Lilith away, Zelda rolled her eyes, though a smile tugged at her lips. “Though she doesn’t have any reasoning, Faustus, she’s right. You two should switch.” 

“Zelda—” 

Standing, Zelda gathered her things. “Lilith is to be our new ruler, and while our foreign allies have met her, our local ones have not, they only know me. It would be good for them to see Lilith and I working together, ruler and general, we’d be less disconnected in their eyes. And they would see that my instructions really were coming from a ‘higher power’.” 

Lilith’s smirk at Zelda siding with her slipped, “what’s with the air quotes?” She demanded, slightly affronted. 

A huff of amusement escaped Zelda, “let’s not forget who beat who in our duel, hmm?” She lifted a brow and turned back to Blackwood. 

“But your instructions weren’t from her, you did most of this yourself—” Blackwood retorted, and though Zelda smiled at his assertation, she raised a hand to silence him. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, darling, and you are mostly right. But us being seen working together is vital, it’s like me endorsing Lilith.” 

There was some grumbling, but eventually Blackwood acquiesced. As they made their way upstairs, though, Lilith didn’t miss how he pulled Zelda aside. Old habits were difficult to break, and she was so used to snooping on these people that even after months of working with them, she couldn’t resist the urge to linger at the bottom of the steps to eavesdrop; allowing Hilda, Sabrina and Roz to filter up the steps ahead of her. 

The warlock took Zelda’s hand while the other cupped her cheek. “I know Roz and the rest anticipate no danger but _be safe_. Please? I can’t—” he dropped his eyes and brought them back to Zelda’s. “I can’t.” The sincerity in his tone and expression almost made Lilith feel bad for intruding on the private moment, almost. 

A sad smile tugged at Zelda’s mouth and she nodded before lifting onto her toes a bit to kiss the man softly. “I will. But you need to be safe as well, I hate not having you by my side. It makes sense, the switch, but it doesn’t mean I like it.” 

Blackwood grinned, happy that while his wife hadn’t sided with him, she’d still wanted to. And when he leaned in for another kiss Lilith slipped upstairs. Though she had been aware of the love between the two for some time, it didn’t hurt to see it with her own eyes. Lilith knew they were committed to the cause, one had to be when taking on Satan, but seeing their interaction gave Lilith more hope. When people had something to fight for, like family and loved ones, they fought much harder—which is what they needed if they were to win. 

But just because she had a new-found respect for their relationship and how it benefited the cause, didn’t mean Lilith was going to stop messing with Blackwood. Which was why, when the couple caught up with her in the foyer to head outside, Lilith slipped an arm around Zelda’s waist and led her out the front door; smirking at Blackwood over her shoulder. 

He glowered at her but said nothing, merely went over to where his group stood to update them on the changes and remind them of protocol. They nodded, all clasping hands and then the entire group was gone, teleporting to their destination. Lilith considered keeping her arm in place even after Blackwood disappeared, rather liking the feel of the Spellman matriarch’s curves, but she dropped it as they neared their own group. 

Zelda shook her head, “why do you insist on riling him up?” She arched a brow and looked at Lilith from the corner of her eye. Lilith grinned, delighted that Zelda had caught on to her so quickly. 

“Because it’s so easy, darling. And besides,” she sidled closer to Zelda once more, “I quite enjoy what riles him.” Lilith’s fingers danced along the woman’s hip and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. “It’s actually as much fun as his reaction.” 

Laughing softly, Zelda playfully pushed Lilith away. “You couldn’t handle me, my dear. Anyway, I’m a happily married witch.” 

Cocking her head in acknowledgement, Lilith sighed dramatically. “Oh, I don’t doubt that… I’ve seen your devotion to one another.” She made a gagging noise at the thought of monogamy. “All I’m suggesting,” she continued, circling closely to Zelda, “is a little bit of… adult recreation involving the three of us. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” She purred from behind Zelda, her chin tipped up to rest on the redhead’s shoulder before she moved away. “I know **he’s** thought about it.” 

A wicked smiled curled Zelda’s lips as she shifted to face Lilith, “you don’t even like men.” She pointed out, kneeling down to sort through the supplies on the ground. 

“Usually no,” Lilith admitted, “but he’s not bad looking and he _must_ be phenomenal in bed to have held onto you.” She joined Zelda in organizing the supplies, they’d need to leave soon, Hilda, Ambrose and their groups had already left and if they were to synchronize they’d have to hurry. 

Zelda chuckled and stood, slinging the bag of supplies over her shoulder. “Maybe when this is all over. If the Queen of Hell has time to spare for us mere commoners.” She winked and approached the group, clapping her hands and giving out instructions. 

The corner of Lilith’s mouth tugged up, watching Zelda walk away, liking the idea of celebrating her coronation in bed with the duo. But she knew it wasn’t meant to be, that Zelda was humoring her, and flirtatious banter would be as far as it ever went with her general. Love was practically unheard of among witches, so the fact that Zelda had found it with a warlock who reciprocated the sentiment meant they would be faithful to one another. 

Perhaps in another lifetime, under different circumstance they could have been more. They’d have made quite the pair. But in this realm, this timeline, they would be the leaders of the rebellion that overthrew the Dark Lord; they would be legends, and that was certainly enough for Lilith. 

Zelda called out to her then, Lilith started a bit, she’d been daydreaming, and the group was waiting on her. Hurrying over, she introduced herself in a slow, smooth voice before joining hands with the others and they teleported away. 

They appeared in the woods about 25 yards from their target, not wanting to appear right next to the site in case some true Dark Lord follower was there paying homage. Zelda nodded to Prudence, indicating that she should scout ahead as planned. The girl nodded and slipped away without a noise. 

A little while later, Prudence reappeared. “It’s clear. And I’ve set up a perimeter spell to warn us if anyone suddenly gets the urge to visit this unholy site while we’re here.” 

Lilith smiled and gave the girl an appraising look. “I can see why you were one of the first the Spellmans wanted to recruit.” She observed and Prudence kept her face neutral and tilted her head in acknowledgement, though she practically glowed at the comment. Zelda smiled and squeezed the Prudence’s shoulder as she moved past and led the group forward; the action eliciting a small smile from the girl. 

They fell into formation behind Zelda, approaching their target on silent feet, only the occasional whisper breaking the quiet night air. When the unholy site came into view they fanned out, forming a loose circle around the monument. 

The locations were chosen with care. They needed sites that would weaken the Dark Lord the most, that were the most likely to draw him out. At the same time, they didn’t want to destroy all magical sites, history needed to be preserved as well. 

So, only religious sites were targeted. These were often protected with various spells, to repel mortals, prevent the wear and tear of time and general mishap… witching youth had been known to deface a site or two in spurts of rebellion. 

Zelda pulled out various potions from her supply bag and handed them out, the potions, in combination with their spells, would remove the protection on the site and allow them to destroy it. Lilith breathed deeply as the group members took turns splashing their potions on the monument, a whispered spell accompanying the action, she could feel the protection spells on the area wavering with each additional potion thrown and spell cast. Once everyone finished their part, they stood back into the circle and murmured the final incantation, and just like that the protection spells were broken. 

“It’s time,” Lilith announced, waving a hand so a torch flew into each group member’s hand. “This is our first public move against the Dark Lord. After tonight we no longer move in the shadows, we no longer hide. He will feel this, and He will come. Our sisters and brothers around the world are standing as we are now, waiting for the start of the hour. Let us move together!” Another wave of her hand and the torches were lit. 

Small gasps and whoops moved through the group, and they all looked rather menacing in the flickering torch light and excited grins. 

Zelda held up her hand, eyes on her other wrist, watching the time. “In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Now!” On her command the torches went sailing through the air, landing on and around the monument. The enchanted flames licked up the stone, burning hotter as it spread. 

Cheers went up and the other members grouped together, arms linked to watch the fire burn. Lilith turned to Zelda, eyes bright with excitement only to find the witch looking into the woods. 

“Do you see something?” Lilith asked quietly, coming to stand next to Zelda, eyes peering into the darkness. 

Shaking her head, Zelda glanced at her, “no, but it wouldn’t do for everyone to stop paying attention, someone needs to be the lookout.” 

Lilith sighed, “enjoy the moment, Zelda. Look at what we’ve accomplished.” She put her hands on Zelda’s shoulders and rotated them so she faced the monument. “Besides, we’re witches, we have spells to be our lookouts, no need to be so mortal.” She teased, looping her arm through Zelda’s and leading her to where everyone else stood. 

Zelda smiled then, finally taking in the destruction they’d wrought and knowing similar scenes were occurring across the world tonight. “It really is rather beautiful.” She admitted and Lilith looked at her with glee, she’d finally gotten this uptight witch to stop and enjoy a bit of fun. Before she could make some crude comment about sticks and the places where they might have previously been stuck, Sabrina came up to them. 

“Satan can’t ignore this, can He?” The girl asked, soot smeared across one cheek as she packed empty potion bottles into the bag Zelda had been carrying earlier. 

Prudence, hearing the question too, turned from where she was watching the blaze, “impossible mutt,” she teased affectionately. “He’ll already be feeling this. It won’t be long until He comes to face us.” 

“He felt this, yes. He’ll know He’s been weakened, that we’re coming. But Satan doesn’t know how much damage we’ve done already, the demons being on our side will turn the tides when the final battle comes. And Prudence is right, the battle will be soon. Until then,” Zelda smiled and turned both girls back towards the flame, wrapping her arms around them. “Until then we can take a moment to savor our hard work.” 

Just then the monument cracked under the magical heat and a large portion crumbled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 _maybe_ 3 chapters to go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long time in between updates, sorry! This chapter is broken down a little differently, for the beginning each of these events are happening simultaneously. Hope it makes sense, sorry again for the delay.

**Ambrose**

Baxter High was almost completely fortified, he, Luke and Nick had been up most the night putting the final touches on the mortal school. Of course, they’d been putting spells on it for months now, slowly adding layers of protection to the building at night to avoid detection; turning it into a safe haven for the town of Greendale once the Dark Lord and his army arrived. 

Susie and Harvey, who despite his falling out with Sabrina promptly volunteered to help, were going over the escape tunnels once more. They, and a few witches, would be the only ones at the school who knew what was truly going on and they would need to be intimately familiar with the tunnels that led to Riverdale should the school fall. 

The tunnels were ancient, once part of the sprawling mine system but had been blocked off for decades due to multiple collapses closer to the main mine entrance. With a little magic, they were able to connect the broiler room in the school’s basement to one of the tunnels and expand from there. 

They were just getting ready to finish up for the night when Susie and Harvey exited the school, covered in soot. 

“All set farm boy?” Nick asked teasingly, clapping Harvey on the shoulder and sending up a cloud of dust. 

Coughing, Harvey waved a hand in front of his face, “all set down there if you’re set up here, itch.” He smirked. 

Nick’s brow furrowed, then he laughed. “Ah, itch because I’m Scratch, got it. Clever, farm boy.” 

Rolling his eyes and exchanging a look with Luke, Ambrose cast his final spell and then locked the school back up. “If you two are done flirting, I suggest we get going before someone catches us.” The two sputtered in protest but Ambrose was already moving. 

As they walked away, Susie fell into step next to him. “Is, is this really going to be as big a battle as Roz says? She’s having visions all the time now, she could block them out, but she says she doesn’t want to miss anything.” 

“Has she seen the ending yet?” Luke asked excitedly, peering around Ambrose. 

Shaking her head, Susie stopped when they reached the intersection where she and Harvey broke from the group. “No, but if she did, I’m sure Zelda would be the first to know about it. Her or, or Hilda.” She blushed slightly as the mention of Ambrose’s younger aunt and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thanks again for your help Susie, you too Harvey. You guys good to get back without us?” He looked between them, though the streets of Greendale were safe for now, they’d already provoked the Dark Lord, there was no telling when He’d decided to retaliate. 

The two nodded, “yeah, we’ve got the familiars.” Harvey jerked his head to where a few animals had gathered, waiting for them, one a bobcat. “Which are sick, by the way. Hey itch, what’s your familiar?” 

Smiling smugly, Nick whistled and waited a moment, an eyebrow raised cockily. Then a large grey wolf bounded around the corner and came to a stop at his side, “this is Amalia,” he introduced. 

Ambrose rolled his eyes at the showmanship, and interrupted Harvey’s excited babble in response to the wolf. “Alright, we should not be out in the open like this. Everyone get home and keep an eye on your mirrors. The signal could come at any time.” 

There were calls of goodbyes and they parted ways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Faustus**

The Academy of Unseen Arts, though heavily protected against mortal and hunter intrusion, had not been built to withstand an onslaught from the Dark Lord himself. And seeing as how Faustus knew the academy the best and Lilith knew the Dark Lord the best, they’d been paired together to reinforce the defenses. 

The Weird Sisters tagged along, though they’d gone their own way almost immediately, having been instructed to ready more dorm rooms to accommodate the influx of witches and warlocks coming into town to fight—they’d been arriving in batches ever since they’d moved publicly against the Dark Lord. Some stayed with other witching families in the area, others remained at the academy, some even brought their families—wanting to keep them as close and safe as possible. The academy was a natural base of operations and it would be easier for their soldiers to focus if they knew their families were safety ensconced in the academy. 

Which left Faustus alone with Lilith. 

Thankfully they worked almost entirely in silence, only breaking it to verify a spell or confirm how a particular spot was to be protected. He couldn’t help but notice she was more serious than usual, perhaps the impending war had her more contemplative than vocal; whatever the reason, Faustus didn’t question it, her silence was much better than her constant games. 

Suddenly, Lilith vocalized what had been hanging over her. “What if we lose?” 

The words froze his steps and his eyes snapped to her, but Lilith was examining her nails, trying to act as though she wasn’t terrified by the notion. “We won’t.” 

Scoffing, she walked down the hall, glancing over her shoulder. “And how can you be so sure? 

“Because He’s not touching Zelda _ever again_.” Faustus ground out, the mirror on the wall cracking as he passed it. “I won’t lose her or have her stuck in some pit of Hell for all of eternity.” He kept walking, trying to get his magic under control. “And I’ve grown somewhat fond of her family as well, and I refuse to let the Dark Lord hover over them for a moment longer.” 

Lilith huffed, “I’ve grown rather fond of the Spellmans as well,” she admitted, keeping her eyes forward. “There must be something in the food or water there… to turn **both** of us into, into—” she waved a hand trying to find the word. 

“Into people who care about others?” Faustus offered, because it was true at least for him. His entire life he’d always put himself above others, his wants and ambitions. His marriage to Constance was a convenience and though he knew he’d have put the twins above all else, the Dark Lord had stolen them from him. Only Zelda, and then eventually the other Spellmans, somehow broke through this—he knew how and why Zelda managed this. And her family, well perhaps they’d managed it because he’d finally seen what a family could be like. In any case, there was no going back now. 

Mulling this over, Lilith nodded in agreement. “It must be some kind of sorcery.” Faustus raised a brow and Lilith shrugged, “not that I find I mind, but it cannot simply be the Spellmans, can it?” 

Faustus shook his head, “I don’t know, but if they can change us then imagine what they can do to the Dark Lord. We **won’t** lose.” He repeated confidently, and Lilith hummed in acknowledgement and they continued to work. 

They were almost done, when Lilith turned to him, a wicked smile curling her lips and Faustus knew she was trying to act as though they hadn’t confided in one another a little bit ago, trying to get back onto familiar ground. 

“I’ve been thinking, Faustus,” she drew out his name and approached him. “That the perfect way to unwind before a big fight is a good fuck.” She raised a brow at him. “And you know what would make for a good fuck? You, me and your gorgeous, curvaceous wife. What do you say?” 

The suggestion had him choking on his spit for a moment and Lilith looked positively smug as his reaction. 

Composing himself, Faustus eyed the demoness. “You already made this offer to Zelda, didn’t you?” He guessed, knowing that of that threesome, he was Lilith’s least favorite part. 

Lilith brushed her hair back, “perhaps,” she replied blithely, shrugging. 

“And what did she say?” 

Raising a brow, she gave him a sinful smile, “are you asking because you’re interested or because you want to know what wifey said?” Lilith closed the space between them and trailed her fingers along his arm and up to his shoulder. 

“I don’t do necrophilia,” he retorted, ignoring her touch and checking their list of defenses and spells to see what else they needed to complete. 

Taken aback, Lilith dropped her hand. “I beg your pardon?” She ran her tongue over her teeth and Faustus hid a smile at how much the comment riled her. 

Giving her a pointed look, Faustus started to walk to the next spot on their list. “Please, while the body you currently inhabit may be slightly appealing, I’m _well_ aware of the rotten corpse underneath.” 

Lilith huffed in exaggerated offense. “It’s **hardly** rotten. And considering I’m as old as humankind itself, I’d say I look marvelous for my age.” 

This surprised a laugh from him, which in turn made her laugh. 

Tilting his head, Faustus examined Lilith a little more closely. “I’m reluctant to admit that I don’t hate you as much as I’d like.” 

“I hate you just as much as I’d like.” Lilith countered, though her eyes twinkled mischievously. A slight pause followed her comment and then they started to laugh again. 

“If you hate me so much, mother of demons, why suggest a threesome?” Faustus teased, casting a spell and then waited as Lilith layered her own on top of it. 

Sighing, she turned to him and looked at him from under hooded lids. “Mainly for Zelda. But oh, can you imagine the three of us…” She inhaled deeply, eyes falling shut and biting her lip. “It would be exquisite ecstasy. You cannot deny that, Blackwood.” Lilith opened her eyes and smirked at him. 

Before he could reply, Prudence and the other girls arrived around the corner. “What would be exquisite ecstasy?” Prudence asked, arms crossing. 

“And why would _anyone_ deny such a thing?” Agatha and Dorcas chorused together, looking between them. 

Clearing their throats, Faustus and Lilith exchanged amused glances and sent the girls off with Hilda’s instructions for the infirmary before returning to their own task, chatting as they went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Hilda**

After the destruction of the Dark Lord’s monuments, there wasn’t much to do but wait. Wait and prepare more magically protected clothing for the fight itself. 

They’d protected the town and the academy as best they could, Hilda’s network of witches was still brewing and preparing potions and the familiars where scouting all of Greendale to alert them when the Dark Lord finally emerged. 

Which left Hilda and Zelda at home enchanting various pieces of tactical clothing with every spell they could think of and sewing charms into the linings while Sabrina was in her room with Roz practicing her friend’s cunning. 

Zelda was carrying a bundle of pants over to be enchanted when she knocked a cup of cold tea off the table; the cup shattered, and tea spread across the floor. Cursing, Zelda bent to pick up the pieces but stayed down on her knees for longer than necessary. 

Concerned, Hilda rounded the table and realized her sister was crying, “Zelds?” 

“Hilda, what have I done?” She croaked, hands trembling as she tried to pick up the smaller pieces of glass. 

Waving her hand and cleaning up the mess completely, Hilda touched Zelda’s shoulder and her sister broke down entirely. Shocked, Hilda ushered Zelda into the parlor, sat her down on the couch and wrapped her up in her arms. “Oh, Zelds, shhh, it’s alright,” she soothed, rubbing gently circles on her back. 

Zelda shook her head, “what have I done? I’ve dragged our family into **war**. And not just any war, a war with the Dark Lord. I’ve killed us all. I should’ve, I should’ve just died again, and all of you would be safe.” She whispered wretchedly, curling into herself the best she could with Hilda clinging to her, tears streaming down her face. 

The words hit Hilda one at a time, hard, each blow bruising her heart. “Bullshit.” She snapped, tone equal parts steel and tears. “I never should have let you die for us the first time. You really think I’d have let you die for us a second?” She hugged her sister closer, pressing her cheek to Zelda’s hair. “And _you_ dragged us into war?” Hilda couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Zelda, Sabrina has been trying to wage war against Satan since she ran from her dark baptism. You just approached it in a far more logical, efficient manner and _that_ will make all the difference. In any case, if I’d thought, for even a moment, that we wouldn’t make it through, I’d never have let you take this on.” She pulled back and framed her sister’s face, swiping away the tears with her thumbs. “You hear me? This isn’t on you.” 

Zelda hiccupped and smiled tremulously at her sister, lurching forward to hug her hard. 

“We’re going to win this thing, Zelds, I can feel it in my bones.” Hilda murmured vehemently, “and when this is all said and done, _our family will be safe_.” 

Sniffling, Zelda pulled back and kissed Hilda’s forehead. “Thank you, sister.” She gave her a small smile and headed upstairs. 

Hilda watched as her big sister disappeared and wondered what she could possibly do to convince her that she didn’t need to shoulder the world alone. Sighing, Hilda went back to the kitchen to prepare more enchanted clothes, more and more fighters appeared every day and being overprepared never hurt anyone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Zelda**

After speaking with Hilda, she headed to her bedroom to collect herself. Not wanting anyone else to see what a mess she was; Hilda was one thing, Faustus was one thing, but no one else could see. Rolling her neck, Zelda went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. 

She readied for bed, wishing Faustus were back, it was always easier to sleep with him there. As though conjured by her thought, Faustus pushed open the door and smiled at her. 

The relief on her face was visible and, concerned, Faustus strode over and pulled her into a hug. “What is it, Zels?” He murmured, holding her closer. 

Sighing, Zelda just clutched him, feeling calmer already. “I, I’m just glad you’re home.” She pressed her face into his neck. “How did everything go at the academy?” She pulled away reluctantly and sat on the edge of the bed while he changed. 

“Surprisingly well,” he informed her, pulling on his pajama bottoms before coming to stand before her, hands partially framing her face, partially buried in her hair. “Though I wish you could have been the one with me.” Faustus bent slightly and captured her lips gently. 

Resting her hands on his hips, Zelda kept him in place when they broke the kiss. “You didn’t like Lilith’s company?” She teased, stroking her thumbs along the warm skin above his waistband. 

A snort escaped him, “it wasn’t as bad as I expected. We might survive one another yet.” He kissed her again, a little longer. “She made an interesting offer, said she’d made it to you as well.” 

Laughing, Zelda rested her head against his chest. “I didn’t think she’d have the audacity,” she brought her gaze back up to Faustus’ and shook her head in amusement. 

“Really?” Faustus gave her a skeptical look, “you didn’t think _Lilith_ would have the audacity?” His hands slid down to rest on her neck, caressing where her pulse thudded against her skin. 

Huffing in amusement, Zelda bit her lip and ran her hands up his chest lightly. “Fair point. But it’s not her I want, in a fantasy or two, but—” 

He cut her off with a searing kiss. “But you’re mine.” He growled against her lips. 

“Am I now?” Zelda arched a brow playfully, though she was sure her eyes were a shade darker. “What does that make you?” 

Stooping to wrap an arm around her waist, Faustus hoisted her back into the middle of the bed, hovering over her. “Yours.” His voice rumbled in her ear before his lips retook hers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An alarm sounding woke them hours later. Zelda was up and out of bed before she’d fully registered what was happening. She tapped the vanity mirror and the light stopped flashing and the noise died down, replaced with a woman’s face. 

“Desmelda?” She questioned, glancing over her shoulder as Faustus got out of bed and went to the window. 

The woods witch peered back at her from the glass, “I’ve had five different familiars report to me in the past minute that the Dark Lord has broken ground in the Greendale woods, His army follows. It is time, Zelda.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, this one is long, but it’s a doozy. I hope you enjoy it too.

Adrenaline spiked through her, and Zelda nodded. “Thank you for your service, sister. Now, get out of there, the Dark Lord will lay waste to anything in His path, you do not wish to be in it.” 

“I’ll head to the academy to assist Hilda and the others stationed there to care for those who are inevitably wounded.” Desmelda informed her and then was gone. 

Hurriedly, Zelda tapped into the mirror the pattern to signal the others, to tell them it was time. It lit up green, indicating the warning had been sent. Every mirror connected to it would emit lights and sounds until the owner responded with their own code. Messages began to pour in… they were ready. 

She turned to Faustus, instructions on her lips to trigger the spell to send the Greendale mortals into hiding at the school, but he was already muttering it, eyes closed in concentration. Baxter High was layered in protection and stocked with food and water, hopefully it would be enough. If nothing else, Susie and Harvey knew the way to escape. 

Opening his eyes, Faustus gestured to her and Zelda went to his side to peer out the window. Despite the hour, the sky was an eerie orange, mist rolling across the ground. 

“Well, you’d think He’d have been smart enough to time it better,” she remarked, moving away from the window to change. Faustus followed suit and just shook his head, amused even though war was on their front step. Not missing his reaction, Zelda raised a brow. “I’m just saying, witching hour belongs to witches, not the Dark Lord.” 

Sabrina burst through the door just then, “is it true? Is it time?!” She demanded, Ambrose, Luke, Hilda and Lilith crowding the doorway behind her, their faces ranging from anxious, to excited, to determined. 

Scoffing, Zelda glared at them all. “Of course, it’s time. Do you think I would send out a false alarm? Go! Get ready. We leave for the academy in 5 minutes. Sabrina,” she turned to her niece, “be a dear and pick up Rosalind on your way.” 

Sabrina nodded and they all scurried away, leaving the two of them alone. 

Faustus stopped in front of her, checking to make sure all her protective charms were securely fastened to her clothes and she did the same for him. Exhaling loudly, he put his hands on her shoulders, “we’ve got this. We’re better prepared, better armed, have the homefield advantage, He’ll have underestimated us and our numbers. We’ve got this.” Faustus played with the end of her ponytail as he finished, and Zelda knew he was bolstering himself as much as her was her. 

Kissing him lightly, Zelda smiled. “I know.” She cupped his cheek briefly and then headed out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they reached the academy, preparations were already in full swing, Prudence, her sisters and Nick having gotten things started since they still lived there. 

Prudence nodded at her when their group arrived, “general,” she smiled, “the troops are anxious to hear from you and our esteemed queen to be.” The girl indicated to a larger segment of rock which Zelda took a second to realize used to be the Dark Lord’s statue in the center of the foyer. 

Raising an eyebrow, Lilith smiled, “I like the redecorating, ladies.” She remarked, as Zelda stepped up onto the rock. 

Zelda shot a quick spell into the air to gain everyone’s attention. “You have your assignments. Fighters, find your teams, gather your potions from Agatha, cast your tethering spells to one another, remember there is safety in numbers. Healers, see Hilda for instructions” she pointed to where Hilda stood by the infirmary entrance. “She has the layout of the infirmary and which section of the infirmary will need your skills the most. 

“Guards, you are to keep Satan’s scourge of an army from entering these halls and the halls of the mortal school; remain alert and let no triggered perimeter warning spell go unchecked. If you have not already, get a set of protective clothing from Dorcas—she will see that you are properly fitted. **Everyone** is to wear the protective clothing, no matter your assignment, we have no way of knowing how this night will end. Do not let arrogance put your life at risk.” 

Hilda edged closer to the platform and raised her hand slightly. “Remember, if you or someone on your team is injured you **must** use the added Latin phrase to your teleportation spell, otherwise you _will not_ be able to get in. This key, though it may seem a hazard to recall under pressure, is essential to keeping any witches who side with the Dark Lord from teleporting in themselves.” 

Bending over, Zelda helped hoist Lilith onto the rock beside her. “Witches and warlocks,” Lilith declared, “the time has come to free ourselves from the shackles the Dark Lord entrapped us with under the pretense of free will. We shall be held back **no longer**! We shall be enslaved, **no longer**!” 

Cries of “hail Lilith!” Rang through the halls, fists pumped into the air. 

Smiling widely, Lilith dismissed them and climbed off the rock, assisting Zelda down as well. “I do hate that you’re making me sit out the fight, Zelda.” She murmured, though her smile was still in place as she surveyed everything. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned to the demoness. “We’ve been over this, Lilith. You are the secret weapon, the kill shot. If the Dark Lord knows you are on our side, in addition to everything else we’ve done, He might decide to retreat, regroup and treat us more seriously.” Shaking her head, Zelda placed a hand on Lilith’s shoulder. “We _need_ Him to underestimate us, and He will _not_ do that if you are on the front lines.” 

Lilith grumbled and rolled her shoulders a bit, clearly hating to be sidelined, even temporarily, but she understood the strategy behind it. 

A sympathetic smiled tugged on Zelda’s lips. “Besides, who else would lead our first wave?” Lilith, along with a small group of witches, were to act as their first line of defense. Controlling statues, scarecrows and golems that had been enchanted to withstand a great of damage and inflict just as much from the safety of the academy. Though they may not make a huge dent, the time it bought their witch fighters to get into place would be paramount. It would also likely tire the Dark Lord’s army to an extent as well. In any case, Lilith would join Roz as soon as their puppets were all destroyed, so the girl could help her direct demon movements. 

Sighing dramatically, Lilith looked at her directly. “Yeah, yeah,” she waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t need a pep talk. I just want to kill the bastard.” She strode off, the other witches on her team immediately standing and trailing after her. 

She turned to try and find her own team, they would need to leave in a few minutes, the Dark Lord and his army wouldn’t be in the woods for much longer; Sabrina caught her arm though. 

“I’m coming with you.” 

Taken aback, Zelda stared at her niece. “Absolutely not. You will, under no circumstance, be out there.” 

Crossing her arms, Sabrina glowered back. “He targeted me. I deserve to help bring Him down just as much as you and Lilith and all the others.” 

“All the others are _trained_ witches, all the others have more than a few **months** of training under their belts. All the others your age are staying at the academy and helping those who will inevitably be hurt, protecting the families of the fighters or at Baxter High protecting the mortals.” 

Sabrina threw her hands up in frustration, “I’m not a child!” 

Zelda raised a brow. “You’re acting like one.” She retorted. “This is _war_ , Sabrina. Not one of your half-cocked defiant schemes, but war. Do you see anyone else questioning my commands?” Zelda gestured to the many witches bustling around them. “I have given you a job, helping heal the wounded and protecting the children. Yes, there are countless spells placed on the academy, do you think that’ll keep out the Dark Lord’s cronies? I **need** you and Prudence and the others here. It is by no means hiding, the academy will be a target. 

“If I wanted to hide you away, I’d have put a sleeping spell on you and stashed you away in the old country until this was over. And I considered it, Satan knows I considered it. But I need you here. I need to know that you and Hilda are holding down the fort. Ambrose and I will be on the front line, yes, but you and Hilda will be making sure the front line doesn’t falter by keeping a steady stream of healing potions and spells on hand and making sure my fighters can stay focused because they don’t have to worry about their families.” 

All the defiance slipped from Sabrina’s face and her chin wobbled. “I can’t, I can’t lose you again.” She confessed, lurching forward and hugging her aunt hard. “And if I’m out there with you, maybe I, I can make sure I don’t.” 

It all fell into place, pulling back slightly from the hug, Zelda framed her niece’s face and swiped away a few tears. “And I cannot lose you either. And as horrible as it sounds, I will be distracted if you are out there with me. I would constantly worry for your safety, and that would expose both of us to threats. So, if you want me to come back, and I very much want to, you need to stay here. Where it is somewhat safer, where you are with Hilda. Do you understand?” 

Sniffling, Sabrina looked at her. “What about Ambrose?” She countered, though she knew she’d already lost the argument. Sabrina couldn’t risk Aunt Zelda being distracted, couldn’t be the cause of her death a second time. 

Her aunt chuckled at the statement. “Ambrose is over a century old and has been mastering all forms of magic for several decades—his housebound sentence left him little else to do. He knows how to protect himself and duel. And he told me he wouldn’t let me out of his sight for a moment.” She tucked Sabrina’s hair behind her ear gently. “Faustus will be with me too. He won’t let anything bad happen to me. And Vinegar Tom and so many others will be there as well. I’m not saying it won’t be dangerous, and I can’t promise you anything, though I wish I could. This is war. But, **I swear to you** , I will do everything in my power to make this a better world for you and to come back.” 

“Okay,” Sabrina whispered, hugged her aunt one more time before letting her go join Ambrose and Blackwood. She heard them cast their tethering spells so they wouldn’t lose one another during the fight and then they were gone. 

The room started to empty rather rapidly after that, leaving only the healers, guards and families behind; though most of the families stayed in to dorms to keep out of the way. 

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. “’Brina, where should I set up shop?” Roz asked, arms full of supplies. Smiling, Sabrina led her friend to one of the unused classrooms so she could work undisturbed. “Thanks!” Roz murmured, setting out a picture of each of the team leaders and the walkie that corresponded with them above it. 

Lilith warned them the Dark Lord would block any means of magical communication to try and hinder their efforts, but He knew nothing of mortal walkie talkies. There had been a brief crash course with some of the team leaders, but once they’d gotten used to the technology it was smooth sailing. 

Now, all Roz had to do was place her hand on one of the pictures to envision what would happen in that witch’s immediate future before relaying it via the walkie. Sabrina knew her friend had been practicing tirelessly to achieve this level of control, and it would save a lot of lives tonight… hopefully. 

Roz turned to her, “I just got off the phone with Susie, she said the whole town is at Baxter, no stragglers like with when the 13 came. Everyone there is as safe as they can be, the enchanted guns and crossbows you gave them to ward off any creatures should help too… though I really hope they don’t need them.” 

Sabrina was only partially paying attention, her focus on her aunt’s picture where it lay on the table. “You’ll, you’ll keep an eye on her, right?” 

Touching her shoulder, Roz smiled sympathetically. “I’ll keep an eye on all of them. But your aunt will be okay.” She reassured her. 

Head snapping up, Sabrina looked at Roz. “When did you see that?” She demanded, desperate for evidence that Aunt Zelda would be alright. 

“I, I didn’t. I’m sorry, what I meant was, look at everything Zelda has done.” Roz pointed to the door where witches were moving around prepping the infirmary as much as they could. “The Dark Lord won’t be able to—” 

“But He already did.” Sabrina whispered, eyes locking in on the spot her aunt had occupied before teleporting away. 

Roz furrowed her brow, “what?” 

Pressing her lips together, Sabrina shook her head. “He already killed her once. What if he does it again?” 

Mouth falling open, Roz just gaped at her. When Sabrina didn’t elaborate, Roz tugged on her arm. “He what?! Zelda seems pretty alive to me.” 

Sabrina forced her eyes away from where she’d last seen her aunt and met Roz’s baffled look. Exhaling slowly, she told her friend an abbreviated version of what happened. A weight lifted from her chest when she finished, she hadn’t known keeping it all inside was so heavy. 

“Wow,” Roz uttered, plopping down in one of the chairs. Then she regained herself, “this is different though, right? I mean, yeah, Zelda is defying Him again to protect her family. But she’s fighting back this time. She isn’t _letting_ Him do anything.” 

Nodding, Sabrina bit her lip anxiously, still not fully convinced. 

Roz placed her hands on Sabrina’s shoulders and shook gently to get her attention. “Sabrina, your Aunt Zelda is one of the _most powerful_ witches I’ve ever encountered. And granted, that isn’t a ton, but considering everyone here, that’s impressive and incredible. Only Lilith matches her, and Blackwood is close but not on their level. The others, they’re strong, sure, but not like Zelda. Her power is constantly humming, filling the air around her. It gave me a headache the first few times we spent more than an hour together to work on my cunning. And just now, before Zelda left? It wasn’t humming, it was shouting, snarling and roaring and I bet it’s only going to get louder as the fight gets under way. So, don’t worry, your aunt is a badass.” 

Now it was Sabrina’s turn to stare at Roz in confusion. “You, you can sense our power levels?” 

“Wha—, you can’t?” She replied, a little unsure. 

“I mean, only when it’s on purpose. Like someone’s trying to show off or intimidate. I don’t normally sense Aunt Zelda’s power, or Lilith’s, or anyone’s for that matter.” Sabrina informed her. 

Shrugging, Roz held up her hands helplessly. “Maybe it’s my cunning? But yeah, Zelda and Lilith are by far the strongest, then Blackwood and some of the team leaders.” She gestured to the pictures still laying on the table. Hilda is really strong too, but her power feels different, it’s not the same kind as Zelda’s, but it can certainly be overwhelming as well. Everyone else, they’re kind of in the middle, nothing crazy, but no one is weak either. Maybe it’s an age thing?” Roz suggested, ever since learning witches age differently she’d been trying to wrap her head around it and its implications. 

Unsure, Sabrina raised a shoulder. She had a feeling Aunt Zelda was powerful all on her own, regardless of age—the power surging into the hallway when they’d gone to confront Lilith was evidence enough. Besides, Lilith was much older than her aunt and they were fairly evenly matched in their duel; from what the two had recounted to the family later on. 

The reasoning didn’t matter, though, the information was comforting. Sabrina smiled and hugged Roz. “Thank you, I really needed to hear that. I mean, I knew all of it, that Aunt Zelda is crazy powerful, that she’s smart, that she’s fighting this time. But it helps to hear someone else say it too.” 

“Of course,” Roz squeezed her tightly and then shoved her gently to the door. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get to work.” 

Feeling marginally better, Sabrina shut the door behind her and went to help Aunt Hilda. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They could hear the Dark Lord’s army before they could see it, having chosen to make their stand in an empty field next to the Greendale woods a few miles from town. The minions came first, of course the Dark Lord wouldn’t enter the battle Himself, not until it became clear they were a bigger threat than a nuisance. 

Ghouls, hellhounds, and a number of other creatures Zelda didn’t have time to identify bubbled out of the tree line, rolling like a tide towards them. Though the sight was unsettling, Zelda couldn’t help but notice the Dark Lord’s numbers were _far_ lower than they could have been. 

Several explanations came to mind as the beasts tore across the field. Either the Dark Lord hadn’t thought He needed to bring more, Lilith’s team had thinned the herd more than anticipated, or they’d reduced His forces drastically when they recruited the demons to their side, and this was all He was able to muster. Likely it was a combination of the last two. Good, it meant they’d weakened Him more than expected. 

Lifting her walkie talkie, Zelda tuned into Lilith’s station. “Summon our first wave of demons,” she instructed, eyeing the oncoming hoard. 

A beat passed, and then the ground ripped open in the middle of the field, demons poured out of the crack and collided fiercely with the beasts. The sounds of howls, gnashing teeth and snarls filled the air. Several long moments later a flicker of light peeked through the brush off to the side of the field, once then twice then once more. Her scout’s signal that no more creatures were emerging from the woods. 

Zelda pressed the button on the walkie again, “surround them.” 

Another tear appeared in the earth, about ten feet behind the Dark Lord’s troops, and more demons emerged; attacking from behind. At this thunder crashed and lightning cracked across the sky, evidencing the Dark Lord’s displeasure—but He refrained from loosing a downpour, likely not wanting to risk blinding His side in the process of blinding theirs. 

More bursts of light from her scout signaled that the witches and warlocks supporting the Dark Lord were coming out of the woods to join the fight, striding purposely around the mass of creatures in the middle. 

Breathing deeply, Zelda lifted her walkie once more. “The Dark Lord’s witches are entering the fray. Lilith send the familiars to keep them corralled, we don’t need anything flanking us. Then go to Roz and direct from there. I’m changing channels, if you need me use the walkie from Roz.” 

“Give them Heaven, Spellman.” Crackled a response from Lilith’s side. 

Smiling, Zelda switched walkie channels, clipped it back to her hip and then took a few steps to stand in front of her army. “We have them outnumbered and we’ve caught them unprepared, this night will be ours!” She bellowed, “stay with your teams, subdue if possible, kill if you can’t.” 

A war cry sounded from her people and Zelda lifted her chin in approval. As the other side rounded the ongoing fight in the middle, Zelda fell back into line, taking Ambrose and Faustus’ hands in her own. She waited a moment, giving the enemy time to clear the main fight—she didn’t want her fighters too close to the creatures, squeezed the twos’ hands and then ordered, “attack!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Everything after that command was a blur of spells, potions and the sound of animal screeches, demon yowls, and the furious cries of the witches; the cacophony occasionally broken by the crackle of the walkie and Roz informing her and the others when to advance, pull back, to let demons move through, and who needed assistance. 

Ambrose and Faustus danced in her peripheral vision, she lost sight of them completely a few times, but they soon gravitated back towards her; the tethering spells working perfectly so that they always had one another’s backs. 

Hours passed, or so it felt, but it was impossible to tell due to the seemingly permanent orange cast of the sky. They were only able to continue fighting due to Hilda’s surplus supply of pep-up potions and healing balms which could be quickly slathered onto any type of injury. 

Only when the last hellhound fell and the remaining ghouls fled, did the Dark Lord emerge from the woods. Wading into the battle now that it appeared His side wasn’t going to win without his interference. 

It was the moment they’d been waiting for. Zelda retreated slightly and snatched her walkie. The Dark—” 

Ambrose shot her an offended look, “Auntie Zee, at least use the code!” He exclaimed, a smile showing through the grime covering his face. 

Rolling her eyes, Zelda pressed the button again. “The goat is in the barnyard,” she ground out, and Ambrose beamed at her making it difficult to remain made. 

“Copy.” Came an amused reply, followed by the ground trembling. 

The biggest hoard of demons Zelda had ever seen erupted from the ground and were immediately upon the Dark Lord. It was their reserve force; saved specifically for the Dark Lord himself. 

Zelda sent up a flare of bright white light into the air, it arced slowly before dying. Clouds of familiars descended from the sky, pecking at the Dark Lord’s face, yanking his horns with their claws and blinding him with their wings. He was overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. 

The land-bound familiars closed in, hundreds of them sprinting in and herding the few remaining witches supporting the Dark Lord back, allowing Zelda’s troops to encircle Him. 

“ **Now!** ” Zelda roared, not even bothering to magnify her voice. And her people formed two circles, one surrounding the other, as they clasped hands and began to chant the binding spell each one of them had been practicing since joining the effort. 

Satan still fought, an occasional demon would go flying over their circles, a familiar struck from the sky. But His breathing was becoming labored, His actions slower as the spell more firmly anchored Him, body and soul, to the spot. 

Another presence appeared, though still out of sight, and Zelda smiled as a new strength lent itself to binding the Dark Lord. Satan growled and a burst of magic emanated from Him, sending demons flying and the familiars spiraling away through the air; though a few remained to fight. 

By some miracle, their circles held and moved in closer, still chanting. Their voices rising as the sky opened up and torrential rains blinded them, lightning striking close to their group but the combined wards and spells on their clothes provided protection. 

The spell wrapped itself tighter and tighter around the Dark Lord, and then for a moment everything stood still. 

Zelda could see in stark contrast, regardless of the rain, the demons dragging their former master to the ground, the familiars surrounding them snorting and pawing at the dwindling opposing forces, the beads of rain and sweat on Ambrose’s forehead, the rage and determination on each witches’ face, how Satan’s breath misted the air as He bellowed… 

And then suddenly He was on His knees and time snapped back into place. The rain even stopped abruptly. 

Blinking, Zelda called off the remaining demons and familiars, leaving the Dark Lord alone, grunting, in the middle of their circles. “Hold steady,” she instructed, making sure Ambrose and Faustus’ hands were touching, so the circle wouldn’t be broken before leaving her spot to approach the beast. 

The Dark Lord gasped, struggling to fill His lungs for a moment as the spell settled in further. “You can’t, you can’t do this!” He took a deep breath, eyes burning with hatred and confined power. “I **OWN** you!” He screamed. 

“No. You owe.” Zelda countered scathingly, too clearly remembering how He’d claimed the same about her family what seemed like an eternity ago. “You owe us. For all the lives you took, all the futures you’ve ruined, all the power you’ve withheld from us. A price must be paid.” She took another step closer, arching a brow. “And the price of your actions is death.” 

Ferociously shaking His head, the Dark Lord snorted. “You can’t kill me. I am, and always will be, the Dark Lord.” 

Zelda smiled cruelly, “are you so sure? We’ve already brought you to your knees.” She held out her arms to indicate to the numerous other witches and warlocks surrounding him. Cocking her head, Zelda inspected him. “I could kill you, but I won’t.” 

“No?” He growled tauntingly. “Has _love_ weakened you so much, Sister Spellman, that you deny yourself the **only** chance you’ll ever have to kill me? For once I’m free, you will **all** pay.” 

Chuckling, Zelda jolted him with a spell, causing Him to twist violently against His bindings in agony. “I would _love_ nothing more than to kill you,” she stated coldly, lifting the spell. “For taking Edward so soon, for thinking you could take my niece.” Zelda sneered at him, jolted him briefly once more, and then sighed. “I’d love to kill you, but it’s not really my place. Someone else deserves that privilege. She’s **more** than earned it.” 

The mother of demons crept forward then, appearing from the shadows with a malicious smile on her face. 

“Lilith?!” He spat, astonished. 

She smiled smugly and closed the remaining distance between them, trailing her hand along his shoulders as she circled him. “Oh,” Lilith breathed contentedly, “I’d always dreamed… but this is _so much better_ than anything I ever imagined. You, on your knees before me.” She stopped in front of him, a smirk on her face “Of course, it’d always been different circumstances, these dreams, but I find this much more satisfying than any kind of pleasure you may have provided.” 

Sneering, the Dark Lord eyed her. “I made you. You **cannot** turn on me!” 

Surging forward, Lilith gripped Him by the throat. “I made myself. When I refused to be submissive to the false god and that mortal husband he tried to strap me with. You,” she huffed in amusement, “you just provided the get-away vehicle.” She released His throat and took a step back to take it all in. “Besides,” she added, moving so that she could stand behind him, “women should run everything.” 

Amplifying her voice, Lilith stepped back to address the group. “Sisters and Brothers, today is the day the Dark Lord dies. Today is the day witches, warlocks, magical beings and mortals alike stood together and said, enough. Enough pain, enough sacrifice, enough worshipping a powerful being who turned out to be no better than the false god.” Striding inside the circle, Lilith smiled widely, “today we take back **our** power. We take back **our** freedom!” 

A roar of support and agreement went up from the crowd and the air was so thick with magic Zelda could feel it on her skin. 

“Today,” Lilith continued, “your Queen rises.” She held out her arms and her smile grew. 

Scoffing the Dark Lord interrupted her. “And how do you propose to keep your new position, Lilith?” He growled, “you cannot hold me forever.” 

“Well, you see, I have an army of demons at my beck and call. I have goblins and familiars on my side, I have a support system of witches that expands across the globe. And,” She smiled wickedly, “I don’t plan to hold you. Why risk your escape? Why provide whatever remains of your followers a rallying point? No, I plan to seal my Queenship with one, final thing. Your death. As Zelda so kindly informed you, it is your price… and I’ve come to collect.” 

He struggled against the binds of the spell, thrashing, but it did nothing. “You can’t kill me! The only thing capable of that is—” 

Lilith unstrapped a small wooden stick from her calf and waved a hand over it so that it transformed back into its original form. “The spear of Longinus?” She asked, arching a brow. 

For the first time throughout their entire fight, the Dark Lord looked utterly terrified. “How did you—” 

Giving Him a pitying look, Lilith expertly spun the spear in her hands as she closed in on Him. “You really think I wouldn’t have found out? I know **all** your weaknesses. Did you think I was so devout I wouldn’t go searching? Granted, I only found it recently, with the help of a young man you deemed should be housebound…. It really gave him far too much time to read and research and theorize.” Lilith turned her attention to Ambrose and nodded in thanks. 

“Lilith, if it’s power you want—” 

Yawning, Lilith gripped the spear tightly, “enough talking, I think we’d rather be celebrating, yes?” She glanced around the crowd who cheered. “The masses have spoken, Lucifer.” And before He could speak another word, she plunged the spear into His heart. 

The Dark Lord convulsed for a moment, black smoke and blood leaking from His wound, then He stopped, slumping against the bonds. 

Lilith pulled the spear from Him and then in several swift motions, severed the former Dark Lord’s head from His body. Holding it up by the horn to admire, Lilith smiled and then presented to everyone else. 

Zelda cheered just as loud as the rest of them, and they dropped the incantation, releasing Lucifer from the bond and letting him fall to the ground. And though the head remained in the shape of a goat, the rest of the corpse transformed back into that of a man. 

Licking her lips, Lilith turned to the rest of them, “now, I normally wouldn’t start my reign with something as gruesome as cannibalism. But I am famished and to ensure Lucifer doesn’t return, I think it might be best if we…” She indicated to the body. 

The crowd fell on the body with Lilith leading it, keeping the head separate. Zelda, Faustus and Ambrose, along with a few others, hung back. 

Ambrose sat down, wiping his brow, Zelda and Faustus joined him a moment later, groaning. “It’s done. We really did it, auntie, we really did.” 

A tired smile spread across Zelda’s face as she leaned against Faustus, “yes, we really did.” 

Just then Lilith walked over, holding Lucifer’s goat head in one hand and the spear of Longinus in the other. “Here,” she offered the spear to Ambrose. 

Scrambling to his feet, Ambrose took the weapon carefully. “Truly? You’re just giving me—” 

“You’re the reason I found it in the first place,” she shrugged wiping the blood from her face, and sitting down next to Zelda and resting her head on her shoulder. “The daggers forged in Madggio would have worked to contain him, but this was a much better alternative. It has no use now, it’s not my weakness. You can have it.” 

Grinning excitedly, Ambrose thanked her and practically ran over to find Luke to show him. 

Zelda watched him go with an affectionate smile, then sighed and sat up straighter despite Faustus and Lilith’s protests. “We should get back, let the others know the outcome if Roz hasn’t already. Let them know we’re alive.” 

Acquiescing, Faustus stood first and held out a hand to help Zelda up. When he didn’t offer a hand to Lilith she coughed pointedly. Faustus just looked at her, eyebrow raised. 

“I _am_ your Queen now,” she reminded him, extending a hand. Rolling his eyes, Faustus pulled her up, muttering about abuse of power already. 

Zelda laughed and then stepped to the middle of their group. “We are going back to the academy,” she announced, and everyone nodded and hummed in agreement. “If anyone has the energy to teleport, feel free, but—” There were some chuckles at the thought of anyone having any kind of reserve power left given how long they’d fought; smiling Zelda lifted a shoulder. “Just thought I’d make the offer.” 

As they straggled back to the academy, leaning heavily on one another as fatigue set in and pain-relieving balms wore off, Lilith turned to her. 

“Can I entice you to be my high priestess, Zelda?” She asked, looping her arm through the one Zelda didn’t have wrapped around Faustus. 

Zelda looked at her incredulous, “I, your what?” 

Lilith gave her an exasperated look, “my high priestess for the Church of Night, I think your leadership is much needed in this new era.” 

She glanced at Faustus, but he just lifted the hand not resting on her hip into the air, letting her know the decision was entirely hers and he’d support it. 

Had she been given this opportunity a decade ago, Heaven, a year ago, she wouldn’t have hesitated, she’d have jumped at the chance for that kind of power, to be close to the Dark Lord. But now…. Now she was tired, she’d planned and led a revolution to overthrow Satan himself. She just wanted to rest, rest and be a midwife; focus on bringing life into the world. Maybe she’d even write that book about Rosalind’s cunning. 

“Lilith, I am honored by the offer, but I have to say no. Perhaps Hilda, would like a chance at the position?” Zelda suggested, knowing her sister was meant for far greater things then working in a bookstore. And perhaps, in a few years or so, Zelda might make a bid for the position. But for now, she’d enjoy the peace, relish in it and heal from the trauma she’d ignored for too long. 

Humming, Lilith thought the idea over. “Hilda would be wonderful at it. Her amicable demeanor will make the reforms we mean to implement go over more smoothly. She’s approachable, the younger coven members will feel more free to go to her with questions. But she still has that steel. Lovely, I’ll propose it to her when we get back.” 

Faustus cleared his throat, “can I at least still teach at the academy? I’ve always rather enjoyed academia.” 

Peering around Zelda, Lilith narrowed her eyes. “I see no reason why not, from what I could tell when I worked there it was a well-run school. Though Hilda may wish to take over as headmistress. The two of you can settle details.” 

“Fair enough,” Faustus tightened his arm around Zelda and smiled. “It will be rather nice not having to be in charge for once.” At her skeptical look, he continued. “Alright, I’ll miss it. But the pressures from the Dark, from Lucifer,” he corrected, not deigning to give the fallen angel his title any longer, “were tremendous. And the punishments when I didn’t fulfill a request?” Faustus shuddered. “A break would be nice,” he smiled, and they fell silent as they came around the final corner to the academy. 

A deafening roar greeted them. Everyone who’d been stationed at the academy and Baxter High were in front of the school, cheering. 

Huffing, Zelda shook her head, “it seems dear Rosalind saw the outcome after all.” 

But Faustus gasped, “the academy,” he nearly whimpered, taking in the destruction of the outside of the building. 

“It’s still standing, only external damage, Faustus,” Zelda chuckled, “if anything it’ll keep the mortals away even better.” 

Marching in front of the group, Lilith held up Lucifer’s head by the horn and the cheers got louder. The crowd broke then, surging forward to try and find their loved ones. 

The two tired sides collided with wails of joy and sorrow at their victory and for those they lost. Faustus kept a protective arm around her as they pushed through the throngs to find her sister and niece. Zelda had just caught sight of Sabrina’s white hair and was going to call out, but Hilda saw Ambrose first; she yelped and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

Sabrina turned at the noise and locked eyes with her. A sob of relief escaped Sabrina and she barreled into Zelda, forcing Faustus to withdraw his arm. 

“You’re okay,” she breathed clinging to Zelda tightly, tears slipping down her face. Of course, Roz had likely informed her of the fact; but Zelda knew seeing it was something else. 

Smiling widely, she returned the hug with equal force. “I told you I would be,” she kissed the top of her niece’s head. 

Sabrina just shook her head and nestled closer, unwilling to let go. “It’s over? We’re free?” She asked, unable to believe the dark cloud hovering over them was finally gone. 

Clutching Sabrina tightly to her, Zelda whispered to her fervently, “it is, we are. And **no one** will ever touch our family again.” She tipped Sabrina’s chin up to look at her, “no one.” 

A harrumph interrupted their moment and Ambrose looked pointedly at Sabrina. “I made it too, you know. And,” he held up the spear of Longinus. Sabrina gasped and released Zelda to hug Ambrose and get all the details. 

Her arms were barely empty a moment and then Hilda was in them, hugging her just as hard. Unable to help it, a small grunt of pain escaped Zelda’s mouth. 

Quickly pulling back, Hilda assessed her. “You’re hurt!” She exclaimed, turning to see Ambrose grimacing as well, “you all are!” 

“Well it was a battle,” Faustus smirked, stepping forward and slipping his hand into Zelda’s. “But it’s nothing serious, just some cuts, bruises, maybe some lingering hex effects.” 

Pursing her lips, Hilda narrowed her eyes. “I’ll be the judge of that,” she huffed, “serious injuries or no. In fact,” she turned, climbed the steps of the academy and amplified her voice. “All fighters, please report to the infernal infirmary for a medical check.” 

Groans went up from the crowd. 

“Oh, so you don’t want to be checked for curses? You lot think the Dark Lord and his followers played fair?” Hilda demanded, hands on her hips. 

The grumbling ceased and people started to make their way inside. Lilith joined Hilda on the steps and held up her hands for a moment. 

“Take this time, take tonight to receive medical care, to eat, rest, to check on your loved ones. Tonight, we mourn the brave few we lost. But tomorrow night at dusk, we celebrate our victory. Tomorrow we celebrate the beginning of a new era!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an epilogue planned and then we’re done here folks 😊 SPOILERS for part 2 below:
> 
> Seriously, SPOILERS if you haven’t finished yet:
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, you’ve been warned…..
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly found the final confrontation with Satan lacking, the cinematography was great, and I loved that Lilith was the one to hold him back long enough to re-trap him. But the fact that only 5 witches (Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose, Nick and Prudence) were all that were needed to trap him (even temporarily—would’ve worked if they had a stronger prison) didn’t match up with how powerful they’ve alluded the Dark Lord to be.
> 
> So, I wanted to go BIG with the battle and the Dark Lord’s downfall. I mean, I had big planned, but I went BIGGER after watching the show. I hope you liked it, I **loved** writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the story. Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading.

One year. It’d been one year since they’d killed Lucifer and put Lilith in his place on that ugly throne of skulls. There was a huge celebration happening at the academy, people coming in from all over. The party would likely rival the one they’d had after the battle; the event had lasted two days and three nights. 

Though they should be there, at the party, the Spellmans agreed they’d rather have their normal family dinner instead. Hilda made an appearance earlier on, of course, it was required of her as the high priestess. But the rest of them merely sent their well-wishes and happily remained home. 

Zelda smiled as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, dinner would be ready soon and though Hilda likely had everything covered and more help than she needed, Zelda thought she might at least offer to assist. 

The kitchen though, was rather crowded, the table magically extended to accommodate everyone and people bustling around trying to fit a few more seats around it. Hilda was cutting vegetables, Cerberus minding whatever was on the stove, while Sabrina, Ambrose and Luke set the table. 

When Zelda walked in, Sabrina turned to her. “Is Lilith coming to dinner tonight? Or is she going to be at the academy?” Her niece picked up some more silverware and laid it out along the table. 

“She’s coming, said she misses these family dinners lately and would rather come here than ‘entertain the masses’, as she put it.” Zelda eased into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters out of the way. “Oh, and she’s bringing her girlfriend, so set an extra spot.” 

The room froze. “What!” Sabrina was the first to break the silence, a broad grin on her face. “We _finally_ get to meet her?” 

Looking up from the cup of tea she’d started to make, Zelda quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t see what the fuss is.” 

“That’s because you met the girlfriend weeks ago, Auntie Zee.” Ambrose supplied, “the rest of us have been waiting forever.” He added, stealing some vegetables from Hilda’s cutting board. 

Smacking his hand, Hilda shooed him away. “What have I told you—” She began, only a slightly teasing tone to her voice. 

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Faustus walking in, holding up the loaf of bread Hilda had sent him out for. “Hopefully this is what you wanted; I never knew there were so many types of bread.” He set the loaf down and snagged some of the vegetables. 

Hilda threw up her hands, “why do I even bother?” She set down the knife and snatched the bread to put in the oven. Furrowing his brow, Faustus turned to look at her as Cerberus took up the knife to chop the remaining few vegetables Hilda had abandoned. 

“Was it the wrong bread?” He murmured, pecking her lips. 

Chuckling, Zelda shook her head and kissed him briefly again. “No, don’t worry about it.” 

Unconvinced, but unwilling to ask Hilda was the problem was, Faustus shrugged and let the matter drop. “How are you feeling today?” He asked softly, resting a hand on the ever-growing swell of her stomach. 

“ _We_ are feeling fine.” She smiled, covering his hand with her own. “Though the little demon has been dancing around my uterus all day.” Even now, after twelve months it was hard to believe she was pregnant. Well, she certainly wasn’t the only one expecting in Greendale—or even the witching community in general. More than a few pregnancies had resulted from the celebration after their defeat of Lucifer. 

In fact, there’d been so many pregnancies they shut down the mortuary completely and converted it into a midwifery practice. With Hilda busy being the high priestess, Faustus still running the academy and Ambrose taking full advantage of his new freedom, Zelda saw no point in trying to run the mortuary by herself. 

Faustus smiled at her and before he could make some ridiculous comment about how strong his child must be, Lilith arrived. 

“Ahh, the little demon was active today? My little one will be very powerful once born then.” Lilith grinned, breezing into the kitchen and bumping Faustus out of the way with her hip to place a hand on Zelda’s stomach. 

It was an old joke by now, though Lilith still made a point of claiming she’d magically impregnated Zelda every time she saw Faustus. Her husband merely rolled his eyes and started pouring drinks for everyone, ignoring the jibe. 

Huffing in amusement, Zelda arched a brow. “Careful Lil, or someone might get jealous.” She peered around her friend to smile at the woman who’d entered the room a step behind Lilith. 

“Oh, this is Em. My… girlfriend.” Lilith introduced the woman offhandedly and hugged Zelda hello before doing the same to Hilda and Sabrina. 

At almost six feet tall, Em towered over most of them, and with her wild mane of bright orange curls she struck an imposing figure. She smiled and raised a hand in greeting. “Hi everyone, nice to finally meet you all.” Turning to Zelda, she winked. “Don’t worry Zelda, I know where her affection lies. I am here, aren’t I? Meeting the family?” 

Lilith sputtered, “affections?! I don’t—” 

But before she could muster up a lie, though, Hilda stepped forward. “How lovely to meet you Em, we’ve been looking forward to it for some time now.” She took Em’s hands and squeezed, leading her into the room and directing her to a seat at the table. “I’m making beef stew, salad and bread for dinner. Is that alright with you?” 

Smirking, Lilith answered before Em could. “Well, we have similar tastes. So, I’m sure, that while it’s not her first choice, it will suffice.” 

Responses to the statement varied. Zelda huffed and shook her head while Hilda tittered good-naturedly, Faustus rolled his eyes and Ambrose and Luke edged away from the couple as much as possible given the limited space in the kitchen. 

Only Sabrina and Cerberus looked between all of them, confused. Sabrina finally voiced their shared bafflement. “What?” 

Taking pity, Em reached up from where she was sitting and took Lilith’s hand. “She’s saying I consume male flesh as well, honey. I’m an Empousa.” 

Zelda bit her lip to keep her laugh in at how Cerberus paled and inched closer to Hilda, though he nodded politely as if this made perfect sense. Sabrina, however, had never been quite so tactful. 

“But I thought…” She began, eyes, darting towards where the woman’s legs where hidden under the table. 

Em tilted her head, “that I’d have a leg of brass and a leg of an ass?” She supplied with a knowing smile. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Zelda sighed. “Honestly, Sabrina, you’d think I never taught you manners.” She remarked, shaking her head at her niece. “Em, I am sorry for my niece’s bluntness.” 

Laughing, Em waved away the apology. “It’s alright, I have the hair, right?” 

“Right!” Sabrina repeated, clearly feeling vindicated. “It looks like it could be the flames Empousa have instead of hair.” 

“I can choose to take on my full demon form, just as Lilith can. But it’s really rather an inconvenience for us both. I think we both prefer these shapes.” Em explained, hands tracing her arms almost unconsciously. 

Grinning wickedly, Lilith came to stand by Em’s chair and hugged her from behind. “I like this shape too,” she muttered, kissing the demoness’ neck briefly. 

“Ugh, get a room.” Came a teasing voice and everyone turned to find the source. 

Lilith laughed when she realized who it was. “Prudence, I didn’t realize you were joining us.” 

Pushing off the door frame, Prudence shrugged. “Yes, well, my father is trying to make amends or some nonsense, so he invites me to the weekly family dinners.” She noted, glancing at Faustus who frowned in response. Zelda knew he’d been working hard to repair things with Prudence, and the girl hadn’t made it easily; rightfully so. Still comments like this stung her husband and though she wanted to comfort him, Zelda knew this was a battle he had to win on his own. 

“Prudence,” he said, furrowing his brow, “you’ve been coming to these for almost a year. You live with us half the time, I—” 

“But I really come for Hilda’s cooking.” The young woman talked over him with a playful smirk. She then smiled and hugged Lilith hello, then did the same to Zelda and Hilda, kissed her father on the cheek, before gently shoving Sabrina and doing some complex handshake with Ambrose before sitting down at the table. 

Zelda smiled as they all followed suit, Hilda and Cerberus carrying the food over before taking their seats. As they passed the food around, conversation flowed easily; Luke and Ambrose spoke of their latest trip and plans for the next, Sabrina and Prudence bickered good-naturedly over who’d won in dueling club and Em answered any number of questions posed by everyone there. 

The Spellman kitchen was jam-packed, with people, talk and love. Though not everyone lived there full time anymore, even she and Hilda sometimes taking turns to spend a few nights away with their respective partners, somehow they all came back. They all ended up back in this house, this kitchen, laughing and teasing and talking. 

It was crammed, fit to burst, much like the rest of her life had become. But Zelda wouldn’t dream of having it any other way.


End file.
